I L-Love him?
by Nitishu
Summary: Thanks to Greta, Yuuri begins to notice that has feelings for a certain Blonde! How will the ins and outs of their new-found relationship go? Yuuram Rated M for Mature *COMPLETED*
1. Chapter 1

Yuuri + Wolfram (Yuuram) - Before the end of season 1 but after episode 25 (AKA before Conrad's betrayal but after Yuuri adopted Greta)

There aren't enough Yuuram fics for my taste, so I'm going to write one or two, and poke you with a stick until you write some as well. Good, bad, idk idc, as long as it has a plot… or you know just some citrus, I'm not picky, I just have already read every single one out there, even if i didn't finish some of the stinky ones...

I _might_ write some citrus and there is a HUGE emphasis on the might. I could probably be convinced, but I don't want to ruin the story if that particular part (or parts) suck really badly.

**EDIT: I totally wrote lemons in this story. According to most they don't suck at all, so :)**

Alright, so DISCLAIMER I do NOT own kyo kara maoh, or else it would be raining pairings in Shin Makoku.

...

Yuuri was walking along the gardens of Blood Pledge Castle after just finishing a session with the overly-excited Gunther about the history of Shin-Makoku, and while he knew it was important, it still wore him out every time. He found some shade under a tree that looked particularly inviting and decided to sit underneath it. Yuuri leaned back against the tree and closed his eyes letting the gentle breeze part his bangs. Just as Yuuri was about to accidently fall asleep he heard Greta's voice.

"Papa-Yuuri? Are you okay?"

Yuuri laughed as his adopted daughter sat down beside him with curious eyes aimed at him.

"Yes Greta, I'm just a little tired is all… even though I have only been sitting in a room all day. Gunther sure knows how to make the most of a study session huh?"

Greta wrinkled her nose in mock disgust before replying

"Yeah, I don't like lessons much either."

"But you know Greta, they are important."

Yuuri pretended to scold her wagging his finger up and down in front of her before he laughed at her pouting face.

"Well I bet Papa-Wolf is tired too, he's been training his soldiers."

"Hmmm…"

Yuuri drifted off into thought again before snapping out of it when Greta tugged on his sleeve.

"Oh! Sorry, just dozed off there for a moment!"

Yuuri chuckled while rubbing the back of his neck in embarrassment

"Papa-Yuuri do you love Papa-Wolf?"

Yuuri stopped laughing and froze for a moment staring at her. If he had been drinking something at that moment, he would have done a random spit-take and he knew it.

"W-what makes you ask that all of a sudden Greta?"

He stammered nervously

"Well, I overheard somebody say that you didn't love him but you can't not love someone if you are engaged to them right?"

Yuuri gulped almost audibly not sure how to explain what had happened between him and Wolfram to Greta.

"I… I don't really know how I feel… about Wolfram. When I p-proposed to him I didn't really understand what I did. So it's not like I hate him or anything but I never meant to ask him to marry me."

Greta looked up at him with unblinking eyes that Yuuri could have sworn ripped a hole right through his soul.

"But you didn't break-up with him right?"

"….No."

"Why not?"

"I don't know."

Greta looked at her adoptive father's face with a strange determination that made Yuuri slightly uncomfortable. She then spoke up again.

"When you see Papa-Wolf, do you feel nervous or excited? Like you are happy for no reason what-so-ever?"

"Um, yeah I guess sometimes… "

"Does your heart beat a little faster, the sky seem a little brighter, or things that should be important seem a lot less important?"

"…I don't know, maybe…. why?"

Yuuri was looking at Greta warily now confused as to why she was asking him these questions before Greta clasped her hands together and smiled.

"I learned that that's how you feel when you are in love. You love Papa-Wolf! I knew it, you love him!"

Greta jumped up and spun around a little before hugging a dazed Yuuri and skipping off humming to her own tune.

"…Wha?"

Yuuri's head was spinning and filling with thoughts that had never come into his head before.

_I-I LOVE him? I mean I'm straight right? Boobs are my friends! Just because I never want him to leave my side, I mean that's normal for best-friends right? Yeah! And it's normal to be happy when you are with you friends too right? Like if I happen to see him from across the room or something, and my heart starts to beat faster for no reason and- and… OH GOD! That's not normal… I-I think I might be… in love with Wolfram!_

Yuuri's face had turned extremely pale and his mouth became extremely parched. Greta's words kept repeating themselves in his head. 'You are in love' 'You love him' Yuuri stood up slowly his head spinning from his new discovery. In love? How would he handle this? How could he? He was extremely confused and he didn't know what to think. Did this make him gay? He would have noticed something like this before right? He was on a baseball team before, surely he would have found some other boy attractive right? Yuuri tried to imagine kissing a boy from his team and abruptly scurried over to a nearby trashcan and threw-up.

_No, not gay… Just… Just…_

Yuuri imagined kissing Wolfram and before he could actually kiss him he shook his head profusely his cheeks tinted red before falling to the ground. He was still spacing out as he barely heard someone addressing him.

"Heika! Heika! Heika, are you alright?"

Yuuri barely acknowledged that it was Conrad speaking in time to formulate a response.

"It's Yuuri, Nazukeoya, and I'm fine. I just feel a little woozy is all."

Conrad frowned at the tone of Yuuri's voice but nodded

"Well, at least let me help you to bed He- Yuuri."

Yuuri bit his lip and nodded, leaning against Conrad for support as they walked towards his room. He was ready for a nap, he just hoped he didn't have to see a certain someone anytime soon. As Wolfram crossed his mind, his face paled again, and Conrad's frown deepened slightly as he picked up his pace slightly bringing Yuuri closer to his room.

Conrad and Yuuri had finally arrived at Yuuri's room and once Yuuri lay down in his bed Conrad spoke up again.

"Are you not feeling well Yuuri? Should I fetch Gisela, to see how you are doing?"

"No, thanks I'm just tired."

"Alright then, please rest and let somebody know if you need something alright?"

Yuuri gave Conrad a weak smile and assured him he would before he let his head fall back against the pillows. He really didn't know what to do, and quite frankly he didn't want to think about it at that moment. He promptly fell asleep amongst the comfortable cushions.

*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o *o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*

In another part of Blood Pledge Castle, Wolfram was finishing up training with his soldiers. One of the men he was currently sparring with had just barely deflected a fireball from hitting him in the face and was covered in perspiration, both from the heat and the exercise. To any person that could have been watching, it would seem as though Wolfram hadn't been fighting as long and as hard as all of the men surrounding him, since he was neither panting nor sweating in the least. In fact he was shouting orders to the men trying to tell them to pay more attention, and still breathing normally.

Wolfram saw Conrad approaching them with a look of concern on his face so he quickly finished up practice by announcing to his soldiers that they were taking a break. A couple of them simply fell down in place after those words were spoken, while others just stopped trying to cast their spells or dropped their swords and took deep breaths. Every one of them seemed greatly relieved to be finished, even if it was only for the moment. Wolfram walked over to Conrad while sheathing his sword.

"What is it Conrad?"

"…It's his majesty."

The agitation that had been on Wolfram's face left immediately and was replaced by that of concern.

"What's wrong?!"

"It doesn't seem to be anything serious, but I caught his majesty vomiting near the gardens, and his face was red. He said he was alright and asked for me not to send Gisela, but he is currently sleeping in his room. I just thought I should let you know, since you are his fiancé."

The relief was clear on Wolfram's face, although some worry still remained.

"Well after I clean up I'll check on him. It was good of you to tell me Conrad, thank you."

Conrad gave Wolfram a half-smile before walking off again leaving the training area. Wolfram turned back towards his men and formally dismissed them from training for the day, to their delight. He then proceeded to head towards their bedroom and check on Yuuri.

...

Well it's a pretty average beginning, please let me know if it's worth continuing. Also I will NOT be writing a disclaimer at the beginning of every chappy, since I hate having to scroll down to read, so just know that I don't own KKM alright? So as soon as I see that I have two reviews I'll post more. I'd rather know that a couple people liked it, then know that a ton of people read it. THANKS :*

R&R


	2. Chapter 2

When wolfram arrived, he opened the door without knocking and walked over to the bed, to find Yuuri sleeping peacefully. Nothing _looked_ wrong with him, so Wolfram assumed he had been faking it to get out of doing something.

"Wake up wimp. It's still daytime."

Yuuri groaned slightly before opening his eyes and seeing that wolfram happened to be incredibly close to his face. He responded to this in an extremely dignified manner, befitting of the demon king.

"WHHHAAAAA!"

He squealed and backed away the best he could into the bed, his face almost as red as a tomato. Wolfram frowned and put his hand to Yuuri's forehead, then yanked it backwards.

"Yuuri! Your face is warm! Let me go get Gisela..."

"N-no, I'm fine, really."

Yuuri put on a fake smile that didn't do anything to fool wolfram. Wolfram sighed in exasperation.

"Yuuri, I may not have known you for that long, but I know when my fiancé is lying to me. If you don't want to see Gisela, then fine, I won't force you… wimp."

If possible Yuuri's face turned even redder at the mention of "fiancé" and wolfram calling him a wimp. Instead of arguing that he wasn't a wimp like he normally did, he just sighed and settled back into the bed.

_I really am a wimp aren't I? I can't even tell you that I think I lo… oh dammit I can't even think the word at the moment!_

Noticing that Yuuri was lost in thought and that he hadn't argued at being called a wimp, _or_ tried to acknowledge that the engagement was a farce, Wolfram lost it.

"Yuuri, you must be really sick. I'm not letting you out of bed until you feel better, even if I have to sit on top of you, got it?"

Yuuri nodded his head so hard Wolfram was afraid it might fall off of his shoulders.

"I won't go; you don't need to sit on me!"

Yuuri actually was glad that his face was already red, or else he would have been mortified at the blush that tried to appear at the implications of Wolfram sitting on him. Wolfram looked at Yuuri cutely tilting his head to the side like an adorable little kitten. Again glad for his previously red face, Yuuri slid under the covers hiding his head.

"Geez Yuuri, I was just kidding. I didn't realize I had to be so specific for you to understand me."

Wolfram was oblivious to Yuuri's eminent conniption under the blankets. Yuuri mumbled something but wolfram couldn't understand what he had said.

"What was that?"

"Gmwa whayy…"

"Yeah, I still didn't get that, speak up."

"I SAID GO AWAY!"

Yuuri's blush had gone away as he pulled the blankets down from over his head and looked directly at the bed as he sat up, trying not to make eye contact with the blonde. Yuuri didn't notice when Wolfram flinched, taken aback by the double-black's sudden outburst. He wanted to say something but he didn't and instead did what he was told to do, and left the room.

After Wolfram had left, he tried to figure out what was wrong with Yuuri, and if he would be alright.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooo

Yuuri ran his hand through his hair, pulling it away from his face. The reason he told Wolfram to leave was not because he was angry. No, it was because he was on the verge of tears. As those tears trickled down the side of his face, he regretted yelling at his wolf. Although he wondered when he had starting referring to Wolfram as "his" or "cute" it wasn't bothering him at the moment.

Yuuri knew that Wolfram seemed to care about him very much. Not just care for him because Yuuri was the Maoh, but he cared like you would for somebody you liked. He had told him he wasn't sick, but Wolf still stayed and tried to get him a doctor. Through all the things they had been through, from saving bear-bees and dragons to fighting enemies and trying to prevent war, Wolfram stayed by Yuuri's side and never asked anything for it. Well, other than Yuuri marry him since he proposed, but that was different.

Yuuri wiped his face, but his tears kept coming anyway.

_I can't just tell him that I lo… like him, I just can't. I know he always asks me to marry him, but isn't that out of duty or respect since I won that stupid duel? How can I know…? How can I know that he won't reject me?_

The young king would do anything not to lose his best friend, even pretend that he didn't love him. With that resolution, he wiped his tears off completely and went to change for dinner.

Awes, look at the angst T.T it pains me to write such a thing, but it has to be done, and although i said i needed 2 reviews, i finished the chapter already so here it is.

Spoilers: This story WILL have happy ending because I can't stand sad endings. You ever see "The Bridge To Terabithia"? Yeah, not a great example but one of the saddest movies I ever paid to see… I wanted to strangle the peeps who made it. Why the hell would you rate that movie PG? -.-' but I digress.

P.S. **SOMEBODY **decided to convince me to make my strawberry cupcakes with 'all egg yolks' instead of eggs, and then told me to add berry-flavored applesauce instead of vegetable oil, because oil would be bad for their skin. *sweatdrops then glares at said person* I'm going to kill you for ruining my cupcakes!

Anonymous Person: NO! Don't kill me! It'll be alright if you put enough icing on it!

Me: Like hell they will! Get back here, I'm a force u ta eat them ALL by yourself!

Anon: NOOOOOOO *turns to readers and whimpers* _help me_

Me: *catches up to cupcake ruin-er and begins shoving cupcakes violently in their mouth*

Anon: ::speaking between cupcakes:: You know, these aren't THAT bad...

Me: Shut-up and eat them.

Anon: It was worth a try... *muffled by cupcake*

Me: *Smiles creepily towards the viewers* nothing to see here... Unless you want a cupcake?

_And everybody runs away._

R&R


	3. Chapter 3

Yuuri walked to the dining area slowly. He wasn't really hungry, but he didn't want to worry anybody by not being there. Once there he saw everybody sitting down waiting for him like they normally did, and he plastered a smile on his face, hoping that nobody would notice the sadness in his eyes. If they did, they didn't say anything and they all began eating.

Well, all but Yuuri, who alternated between staring at his food, and staring at Wolfram the entire time. Greta had come in a bit late, and had pushed a chair between her two "papas" and sitting down. She had a huge smile on her face, until she looked at Yuuri.

"Papa Yuuri, why aren't you eating your food?"

"Huh?"

Yuuri looked down at his food and noticed she was right, he hadn't eaten any of it yet.

"Oh, I guess I'm just not hungry."

Yuuri attempted to excuse himself from the table but Wolfram stopped him, lightly grabbing his arm.

"Yuuri, we're having your favorite dessert tonight, surely you want some right?"

Yuuri fought back a blush while shaking his head while pulling away and leaving the room. Astonished faces were seen throughout the room, a few of them accompanied by slack jaws. Yuuri **never** was too full to eat his favorite foods, which surprised Wolfram since Yuuri never seemed to gain any weight not matter how much he ate.

Back in his room Yuuri sighed, he didn't know why he wasn't hungry but he didn't really question it. He had too many other things on his mind. Later that night, he couldn't sleep and when Wolfram came in with his frilly pink sleepwear on he shuffled further to his side of the bed. Wolfram slipped under the covers before turning towards Yuuri, who was on the opposite side of the bed. Wolfram leaned over and tapped him on the shoulder causing him to jump in surprise, then fall off of the bed.

"For the love of Shinou wimp, why are you so jumpy?"

Yuuri stood up rubbing his lower back lightly before walking towards the door. He muttered something directed towards Wolfram before he left, still in his pajamas.

"I'm not jumpy Wolf, you just surprised me."

Still not tired, Yuuri contemplated what to do. It was already dark outside, so he couldn't throw a baseball around, and so he turned to what he normally spent his days doing, at least recently. Work. He walked to Gwendal's door and knocked eliciting a harsh greeting.

"Whatever it is, I'm busy."

"Oh, sorry Gwendal."

Yuuri heard shuffling inside the room before the door in front of him opened revealing the normally irritable man.

"My apologies Heika, I did not realize it was you… What are you doing still awake, and at my office… and in your sleepwear?"

Yuuri looked down just now realizing that he had been walking around the castle in his pajamas and blushed.

"Ah, no it's fine, um I can't sleep, and I didn't realize I was still in my pajamas…"

Gwendal pinched the bridge of his nose trying to calm his nerves slightly. It still astounded him how a maoh could act so… un-kingly

"And you came to my office? Might I ask why?"

"Oh, um I was wondering if there was anything I could do to help… Like sign papers or something."

The normally stoic man looked at Yuuri with what could only be interpreted as shock. The king he knew _hated_ paperwork, and would normally do anything and everything to get out of it. However, not one to look a gift horse in the mouth, he led Yuuri inside and handed him a tall stack of papers. He explained how these were going to be his work for the next day, but he could get started on them if he wanted.

Gwendal left Yuuri alone while he sat back at his desk. The "I'm busy" that Gwendal had spoken through the door, wasn't referring to his work as Yuuri had assumed. Oh no, he was knitting stuffies. This didn't bother Yuuri however, and he was soon reading through and he would either give his consent or reject the requests and such. A few hours later and Yuuri was finished, which bothered him greatly. Now he had nothing to do; now he had to think about things he didn't want to think about; now he had to think about Wolfram.

Yuuri stood up, the sudden movement in the room startling Gwendal, causing him to miss yet another stitch as he looked up.

"Going to bed Heika?"

"Yeah I guess. I finished all the papers, so I should probably try to sleep. Goodnight Gwendal."

Gwendal just stared at the closed door for a moment after Yuuri had left for his room. Had he just said that he finished a pile of work that would normally take a day or so, in a few hours? Gwendal walked over to the desk that Yuuri had been seated at, and looked at all of the signed papers in wonder, noticing that some even had annotations on them. Poor Gwendal wondered what exactly was going on.

P.S. I never really understood why they say "Knitting" with Gwendal's creations, since you can't really make stuffed animals by knitting, only by crocheting. Well unless they were trying to imply that knitting them was the reason they normally failed so badly… After all no matter how close together you may knit rows together, stuffing will pop out of the seams, and it is difficult to knit in the round and make different shapes for animals. So yeah, crocheting works better.

Anon: I thought you were a teenager?

Me: I AM, and I thought _you_ were in the HOSPITAL from eating all of those cupcakes! (Sticks tongue out at anon super maturely.)

Anon: No, i shared the cupcakes with TheMoonAndStarsLove (I gave her one with sprinkles)

Me: Well lets just hope she doesn't die, you on the other hand shall have to face me for insulting my crafty skillz *Pulls out knitting needles and holds them like shuriken*

Anon: OH S*******************************

Me: YOU WILL DIE BY THE KNITTING NINJA *chases anonymous person*

R&R


	4. Chapter 4

Yuuri had come into bed very late, and accidentally woke Wolfram up.

"What the heck are you doing up so late wimp?" He muttered "You better not have been cheating on me!"

Yuuri glared at Wolfram briefly, effectively shutting him up.

"Why the hell would I cheat on you Wolf? Now go to bed."

The way Yuuri said it with such a calm voice convinced the blonde to lie down again, and go to sleep. Minutes later deep breathing could be heard coming from Wolfram signaling that he was sleeping. However for Yuuri, it took much longer to fall asleep.

…

The next morning Yuuri slept in, and Wolfram decided not to bother him since he had stayed up so late the previous night. Wondering what his "wimpy fiancé" had been doing the previous night, he decided to ask around. When he asked one of the maids if she had seen him she began to giggle which made Wolfram angry.

"Oh, I'm sorry Lord von Bielefelt, I meant no disrespect. His majesty was just walking around last night in his sleepwear, so it was amusing to recall. He went into Lord von Voltaire's office, last I saw."

_Big brother's office?_ _What did he need there? I'll have to tell Gwendal that Yuuri's sleeping anyway and can't do his paperwork today, so I can kill two birds with one stone._

Wolfram pondered on what Yuuri could have been doing so late at night. He walked into Gwendal's office without waiting for a reply after he knocked to signal his presence.

"Yes Wolfram?"

Wolfram wasn't intimidated by his brother's annoyed look, he was simply used to it.

"Yuuri probably won't be coming here today, he's sleeping. He stayed up late last night for some reason…"

Gwendal nodded in understanding and didn't argue with Wolfram's decision to let him sleep in. Gwendal filled in Wolfram with the details of what had happened last night, and Wolfram was also shocked that Yuuri had done all that work of his own free will.

"So he doesn't have any work today regardless?"

"No, but I do, so if you don't mind Wolfram."

Gwendal shooed Wolfram out of his office, closing the door behind him. Outside of Gwendal's office he wondered why Yuuri was acting so strangely lately. He walked around the corner only to come face to face with the younger of his two older brothers.

"Oh, excuse me Wolfram."

"Hmph. Please watch where you are going Weller-kyo."

"How is his majesty?"

"He's sleeping. Please don't bother him unless it's an emergency."

Conrad nodded and walked around the aggravated blonde. Wolfram didn't have training scheduled for the day, and he wasn't going on a mission anytime soon, so he didn't really have anything to do. He decided to go find Greta and see what she was up to.

… … … … …

A half-hour later Wolfram found Greta laying on the library floor coloring with some "Crayons" that Yuuri had brought for her. Wolfram was glad that she liked art as much as he did, even though he preferred paint himself. He snuck up behind her and scooped her up into his arms, causing her to giggle incessantly. Loving the adorable sound she made when she laughed, he put her down and began to tickle her making her laugh even harder.

"P-P-Papa Wolf HAAAHAHHAHAHHAHAHA P-Please Stop!"

Finally Wolfram relented and allowed her to catch her breath. After a minute she showed him her picture.

"What's this Greta?"

On the paper was a picture with 6 different colored blobs on it. One gold, one black, two brown, one lilac, and one grey; and they were in that order.

"It's us silly! That's papa Yuuri and you next to me, and then Conrad and Gunther, and Gwendal. Gwendal's just on the end by Gunther, because he's always grumpy when he's around other people, just not Gunther."

Wolfram broke out into laughter at his daughter's accurate description of his eldest brother before praising her art. He then proceeded to tell her that they would include art lessons in her schooling. Greta bounced up and down in happiness before being gently scolded by Wolfram for not behaving like a princess.

…

Back in Yuuri's room he was just waking up, and not sure if he wanted to get out of bed. He had no clue what time it was, but since Wolfram wasn't in bed it wasn't early. As soon as he thought of Wolfram however he was wide awake. He sat up and swung his arms over the side of the bed. He opened the curtains that Wolfram must have closed, and blinked at the incoming light. It was nearly the middle of the day!

_Why did I sleep so long? Hopefully I won't get into trouble for it._

Yuuri hurriedly got dressed and brushed his hair back a bit. He then hesitated at the door.

_What am I even going to do today? I finished my work last night… maybe Conrad will spar with me or something… I'll go ask him._

Nodding to himself happily for coming up with a solution, he went off to find Conrad.

Yeah, this chapter was pretty much centered around Wolfram's day, but Yuuri was sleeping so what was I supposed to do? Btw isn't Greta the cutest? I simply love her character, and not just because I like to draw her curly hair.

Anon: Hey {not putting username} asked you why you write fiancé instead of fiancée!

Me: Oh, well excellent question. Not too many people know this, but fiancé is husband-to-be while fiancée is wife-to-be  
and even though either would work with a boy/boy couple I suppose, I just would rather use fiancé all the time instead of constantly stating who the uke is.

Anon: no, that's just 'cause ur lazy

Me: What. Was. That?

Anon: Uhhh…

And the random chase scene through many rooms ensues. Please refer to Scooby Doo to see how it looks.

R&R


	5. Chapter 5

After walking for a while Yuuri went outside to see if Conrad was there. Once outside he walked into the training area and saw Jozak and Conrad sparring with each other. He began to walk over towards them with a small smile on his face.

Once he was near enough for them to see him he waved half-heartedly to get their attention. Both men sheathed their swords and walked to meet him half-way.

"Good afternoon He- Yuuri, are you feeling any better?"

"Yes, thank you Conrad…"

Yuuri looked down at the ground for a moment trying to think of what to say, before Jozak interrupted his thoughts by speaking.

"Hey captain, I think the kiddo wants to ask you something. I'm going to head inside alright?"

Jozak didn't wait for an answer as he went inside.

"Yuuri, you can tell me anything, alright?"

Yuuri shook his head

"No, I just wanted to ask if you would like to spar... or something."

Conrad thought for a moment, noticing Yuuri's expression he figured that the young king just needed a break.

"Very well, how about you and I pass around a baseball? Would that be alright?"

Yuuri smiled and nodded, although his bright smile did not reach his eyes. Conrad told Yuuri to wait there while he grabbed the Shin Makoku version of a baseball and two gloves. When he returned, Yuuri smiled again and caught the glove that was tossed to him.

Yuuri accompanied Conrad to the middle of a nearby training square. Conrad and Yuuri turned towards each other with the appropriate amount of space between them and began to pass the ball. After a few throws, each pitch became stronger, until they were practically chucking the ball at each other both nearing 90mph (145kph) and catching it every time.

Unfortunately for Yuuri out of the corner of his eye he noticed a certain fire-wielder carrying Greta out of the palace on his shoulders. This sight, being the ultimate cuteness, distracted Yuuri for the few moments necessary for Conrad's fastball to hit him harshly in his lower stomach. Yuuri didn't even realize why he was on his knees until he registered the baseball on the ground in front of him.

_Oh crap._

While Yuuri was trying to breathe, Conrad was running up to him yelling;

"Heika! Heika, are you alright?"

After hearing this, Wolfram also began to run towards Yuuri, quite quickly considering the child on his shoulders who was giggling at how fast they were going. Yuuri was still gasping for breath so that he could answer Conrad.

"I… Don't…"

"Heika?"

"Don't… call me Heika… You gave me my name, so use it."

Conrad smiled knowing that Yuuri couldn't have been hurt too badly if he was still worried about his title.

"Of course Yuuri."

Just about the same time that Yuuri finished catching his breath, a very confused Wolfram arrived and pulled Greta off of his shoulders. He put her down on the ground before kneeling near Yuuri, who consequently still hadn't seen him run over. Conrad spoke once more to Yuuri.

"What happened?"

"What do you mean?"

"We were throwing the ball around and then you suddenly didn't catch it Yuuri."

"Oh… I guess I got distracted…"

This is when Wolfram decided to make his presence known to Yuuri.

"Distracted by what?"

Yuuri looked up just now seeing Wolfram next to him and he jumped backwards a bit.

"Ah… It was nothing, I'm fine."

Yuuri scratched the back of his head sheepishly before grabbing the equipment and offering to take it back inside. Without waiting for an answer he jogged back inside leaving Conrad and Wolfram confused. Greta followed him, but she was having trouble catching up.

"Conrad, what just happened?"

"Ah… I'm not sure. I think you startled him or something."

"Chh- Wimp."

Although Wolfram said that, he actually was dejected that Yuuri had avoided him like that. What did he do wrong?

… … ….. ….. … … …

After putting the items away Yuuri leaned against a wall and began thinking.

_What the hell is wrong with me? He was just concerned, like Conrad. Furthermore, why did I blank like that? I mean, even if it __**is**__ cute when he's playing with Greta… Gah, I just called him cute again didn't I?_

A small girl pulled him from his thoughts by curiously poking his cheek. He jumped; startled at the sudden presence before nervously laughing when he saw it was Greta.

"Oh, hi Greta."

Greta scrunched her nose up before responding.

"Papa-Yuuri's funny. Did you tell Papa-Wolf you loved him yet?"

Yuuri's face went extremely red before he covered up her mouth with his hand. He began to whisper suddenly fearing that everybody in the castle would hear them.

"No. And don't you tell anybody either ok?"

Greta then did what normal people do when their mouths are covered. She licked his hand, making him pull it away.

"Greta!"

She began to laugh as he scolded her.

"That is NOT how princesses behave!"

"Oh? And you are behaving like a king should?"

Greta laughed again, not knowing that her words hurt her adoptive father. She hugged him and skipped along after promising she wouldn't tell anybody.

_She's right though. I'm nothing like a king. I don't deserve all the amazing things that were thrust upon me. I'm way too ordinary._

Dejected once more Yuuri headed to the kitchen to ask for a snack, because it was almost lunch time and he hadn't eaten since yesterday.

… …. … ….. …..

Anon: *stops running completely out of breath* Wh-wh?

Me: What?

Anon: Where are we?

Me: …

*a blond comes up behind me and holds a sword to my throat* - What are you doing here?

Anon: *SQUEALS* WOLFY!

Wolfram: Do I… know you?

Me: *shakes head in denial, backs away slowly*

Anon: Yeah! She's the one who's writing this! *points to me, and hands wolfram a partial script*

Wolframs: *blushes bright red with each word* WHAT? *goes to lunge at me* All the beings that-

Me: *pulls out computer*

**And then Wolfram, realizing that it is a fight he cannot win, stops trying to kill the author and stands still.**

Wolfram: *trying to move but can't* WHAT THE HELL?

Anon: *takes advantage of my awesomeness and glomps wolfram in all her Fujoshi glory*

Me: You know that Yuuri won't like that anon.

Anon: *face pales slightly but still grips wolfram tighter* MINE!

Me: Um… Fine, I don't even remember why I was chasing you, bye!

Except I DO remember why I was chasing her. She almost killed Della. She sent her to the hospital with a severe case of food poisoning. I dedicate this chapter to her and so that is why I updated earlier than I had planned.

R&R

UPDATE: I was told that longer chapters less often was preferred -.-' so i guess I won't be logging on as often to post. TTFN


	6. Chapter 6

His stomach grumbling in protest from not having eaten in a while, Yuuri made his way to the kitchen. He surprised the servants by wanting to eat a snack in there instead of dining with the other nobles, but it was a pleasant surprise none the less. After eating he left intending to find Gunther and find out when he had to take his next lesson. He grimaced at the thought, but anything would do to take his mind off of-

Suddenly, while he was looking down instead of where he was going, he walked straight into somebody and they both fell down. When Yuuri looked up again after rubbing the back of his head, where there was sure to be a bump later, he saw concerned green eyes looking into his black ones. He froze and tried to back away, only to realize that Wolfram was half on top of him.

"What's the rush wimp? Are you alright?"

After some more squirming on Yuuri's part while he was trying to get away, Wolfram realized that he was on top of Yuuri. Wolfram blushed slightly, realizing what it probably looked like before he pushed himself away and held out his hand to help Yuuri up. Once Yuuri got away however, he nodded briskly to answer Wolfram's question but didn't take his hand.

Yuuri turned to leave and Wolfram caught him by the arm, causing him to turn around guiltily, like a child who had just been caught trying to steal candy.

"What is wrong with you Yuuri?"

Yuuri could hear the concern in Wolf's voice, and since he used his name instead of "wimp" that time, he knew he was probably serious. Yuuri just shook his head and pulled his arm away slowly.

"N-nothing Wolf, why do you ask?"

"If you're still sick then you can tell me alright?"

"It's nothing okay?"

Yuuri walked away before he cried in front of Wolfram, too ashamed of his own insecurities. Yuuri soon found Gunther and dealt with his usual wails of praise and joy for the king he so openly admired.

*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*

While Yuuri had been close to tears, so had Wolfram. His pride as a prince and a soldier would not let him shed them, but they burned and stung something awful. Was Yuuri avoiding him? Did he do something wrong to hurt the one he cared so deeply about? As much as he hated it, he didn't have anybody to turn to for advice other than his brothers. And trust me, he hated it.

Wolfram found Gwendal and Conrad both in Gwendal's office which was convenient enough for him. He walked in and closed the door behind him, trying to act as though nothing was bothering him until they could speak, but since the two men there were his brothers, they knew something was wrong. Conrad, being the more open one, spoke up first.

"What's the matter Wolfram?"

"W-what makes you think something is the matter?"

Wolfram wanted to smack himself in the forehead for stammering, but he couldn't change that now.

"Well for one you came to see us of your own prerogative…"

"Whatever. Have either of you noticed Yuuri acting differently lately? I… I think I might have… done something wrong."

Wolfram got quieter near the end of his sentence, but Gwendal still heard him.

"The only thing I noticed was him working last night. What makes you think you did something wrong?"

"I don't know! He just doesn't seem to want to talk to me anymore!"

Wolfram was snapping at them angrily at this point, even though he knew they didn't deserve it. Gwendal spoke once more;

"Well perhaps you should either ask _him _or find out what he isn't saying. Neither of us can tell you what to do."

Wolfram threw up his hands in exasperation. He knew they were right, he had just hoped that they would be more help than this. He left to go find Yuuri.

*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*

During Gunther's lesson, even though Yuuri had tried to pay attention, his thoughts kept drifting back to his Wolf.

_What am I doing? Every time I get near him I freeze. I'm like one of those hopelessly in love school-girls you see on TV… although I might be hopeless, I'm still not a girl._

Gunther looked surprised when Yuuri looked over at him.

"What?"

"Er… Of course Heika isn't a girl… why did you say that?"

Yuuri's face turned bright red realizing that he must have said part of his thoughts out loud. While his face was turning to a tomato Gunther was going on about how his majesty was much too handsome and majestic to be female; or something like that. After a while Yuuri excused himself to Gunther's dismay.

Wandering around Yuuri realized that he once again had nothing to do.

_Man! This day sure is long! I mean, I know I slept in but it just feels so long!_

While Yuuri was leaning against a wall Conrad approached him and began to speak.

"Heika, if you are not busy, Gwendal and I would like to speak with you if that is alright."

Yuuri nodded before muttering something about his name and his forgetful godfather.

Once in Gwendal's office Yuuri took a seat and suddenly felt the heat of Gwendal's stare.

"A-am I in trouble?"

"You tell me Yuuri. Wolfram came into my office earlier and said you were avoiding him?"

"What? No! I haven't been… have I?"

Yuuri's hesitancy only confirmed their suspicions. Conrad put his hand on Yuuri's shoulder making him turn so he could speak as well.

"I don't know what is going on, but even with all of my loyalties to the kingdom, Wolfram _is _my baby brother. If you have hurt him, you should fix it."

Although this was spoken with respect, the way that Conrad spoke scared Yuuri. Yuuri almost wanted to hide from him behind the nearest person, only the nearest person wasn't happy with him either.

"If I did, I didn't mean to I swear! I'm just really confused right now is all! I'll… I'll go talk to him right now if I have to."

"Good."

With Gwendal's brief acknowledgment Yuuri left the room that was still full of tension. Yuuri wasn't sure he remembered being more scared.

_Note to self: Never, under any circumstances hurt Wolf. Not that I would anyway, but if I did my life would be forfeit. _

*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*

Not finding Yuuri, Wolfram went back to their room to get ready for bed. He had already eaten, so he figured he might as well wait there. Yuuri had the same plan, although he wasn't hungry, so he skipped the eating part. Yuuri wasn't expecting Wolfram to be back soon, but he still was more than happy to wait for a while alone and have some time to himself. When he opened the door however, Wolfram was sitting on his side of the bed in his pink nighty with his knees curled up to his chest. His head popped up when he heard the door open and close.

Yuuri froze again. He couldn't leave, he would never forgive himself. Not to mention he would probably die a not so pleasant death. After almost a full minute of just standing there Yuuri sucked it up as best he could walked over and sat on his side of the bed. Almost five minutes later while Yuuri was still trying to figure out what to say to Wolfram, said blonde spoke instead.

"Yuuri?"

"Y-yeah?"

"Why are you staring at me?"

Yuuri's face paled slightly as he realized that he _had _been staring. Directly at Wolfram.

"S-sorry."

"Humph…"

Another long and awkward pause, and then Wolfram lost his patience.

"What did I do Yuuri?"

"Huh?"

"I mean, why are you avoiding me? I can't stand it Yuuri, I just can't! You know I would do anything to make you happy right?"

Not really knowing what to say to this Yuuri simply nodded.

"Fine then, will you please tell me what you are mad at me for? I know I screw up **_a lot_** but I don't try to."

"I'm not mad at you!"

"Well then what?!"

This conversation was _not_ going as Yuuri had wanted it to. He had just wanted to say sorry, and now they were almost yelling at each other. Yuuri began to hyperventilate. He couldn't stand it, his wimpy-ness, or anything and he didn't know what to do. Wolfram began to freak out.

"Yuuri! Yuuri! Calm down okay? It's alright! Please, just listen to me!"

Yuuri wasn't calming down, but instead he hugged his knees and began to panic some more. Not knowing how to comfort anybody Wolfram did the first thing he could think of, and pulled Yuuri into a hug. It wasn't a romantic hug, or a tight hug, but a gentle and comforting hug. When he pulled back Yuuri was beginning to calm down, which relieved Wolfram until he looked at Yuuri's face.

"Yuuri… you're crying."

When Yuuri tried to calm down, he did, but as soon as he did he started to cry. The tears just wouldn't stop, they were silently pouring down his face as he looked at Wolfram.

"I'm sorry."

He choked out those words before hugging Wolfram again. Surprised, Wolfram returned the hug and rubbed his back gently.

"What are you sorry for wimp?"

"F-for being… such a wimp."

"What? If that's what this is about then don't worry, you're always a wimp."

"Heh, thanks for the support Wolf. But I… I wasn't trying to avoid you. I just… didn't want to talk to you at the moment?"

"Isn't that the same thing?"

"…maybe. Sorry."

Wolfram let go of Yuuri and saw that the tears had stopped coming. Smiling he said;

"It's fine. Just don't worry me like that okay? Get some rest and we can talk in the morning alright?"

Yuuri nodded and fell asleep soon after with a smile on his face. Wolfram just lay there for a while, staring at the ceiling.

…..

_It was dark. The darkness was overwhelming, it was consuming. The light, if there was any, was consumed by the shadows that revolved around everything._

_"Hello? Is anybody there?"_

_There was not answer but he didn't expect there to be. For some reason he just wanted to hear his own voice. Suddenly there was a light in the distance. No, wait, it was just a yellow spot. But it was yellow, and everything else was black. He tried to call out to the color, but he could no longer access his voice. It was more like a memory than a function he could perform. He wasn't getting closer even though he ran, but rather the color was getting closer to him. As it got closer he saw that is was Wolfram, but yet somehow it wasn't. His mind screamed somehow knowing that everything would be alright if his voice got to the blonde._

_ 'Wolf! Wolf! It's me PLEASE! Help me! Wolf!'_

_But nothing came out. Then Wolfram spoke and his words scared Yuuri more than the darkness or this entire creepy realm, or anything he had ever known before; though he didn't know why._

_ "Why would I love a wimp like you? I'm leaving; I hope you find some girl for yourself."_

_'No, No! WHY? Why is Wolfram saying these things? Did I confess? I don't remember… DON'T LEAVE! WOLF!'_

…

~Back in the real world~

Wolfram was staring at the ceiling lost in thought when he heard a whimper come from next to him.

"Yuuri?"

Yuuri was asleep, but he was sweating and beginning to shake his head back and forth. Yuuri was not one to have nightmares so it frightened Wolfram.

"W- Wolf…"

He was still asleep but Wolfram's heart clenched in pain that he was in Yuuri's nightmare. He touched Yuuri's shoulder tentatively.

"Yuuri, wake up."

"N-no… Wolf… Don't."

"Yuuri!"

Wolfram had lost his cool and was now shaking the young maoh awake. When Yuuri awoke, the first thing he noticed was that Wolfram wasn't far away from him, but right next to him. Unexpectedly Yuuri launched himself forward into Wolfram's chest, and had Wolfram not been a trained soldier, it probably would have hurt. A lot. And knocked him over.

"Yuuri what-?"

"Don't leave me Wolf. Please don't."

Wolfram was taken aback. He didn't know what to say, he really didn't. He realized that Yuuri's nightmare must have been him leaving. But why?

"Shhhhh. It was just a nightmare Yuuri. I won't ever leave you as long as you want me here."

Yuuri shuddered once more before tightening his arms around Wolfram's waist and falling asleep on top of him. Wolfram blushed realizing what position they were in, but he wasn't about to wake the wimp up by pushing him off. No, he would just wait and see what the morning brought. Soon, comforted by Yuuri's steady breathing and calm heartbeat against his chest, Wolfram fell asleep as well.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

OMG Fluff & Stuff + Angst . either way, this was twice as long as my previous chapters as requested, but it _did _take longer, so sorry.

Anon: WHY THE F*** DIDN'T THEY KISS?

Me: BECAUSE YUURI HAS CONFLICTED FEELINGS!

Anon: What a wimp!

Wolfram had walked up behind us while we were speaking

Wolf: Excuse me?

Anon: Um… I said he was a wimp?

Wolf: Only I can call him that!

Anon: Eep! *runs away erratically with her arms flailing*

Me: *laughing uncontrollably* Well, at least I won't have to chase her this time. Hehehe. Any-hew I'm not saving her because she almost did the unthinkable to my friend, and well, that's not allowed.

Anon: *shouting from a distance because she's still running* What did I do?

Me: YOU ALMOST MADE HER NORMAL!


	7. Chapter 7

The sunlight poured through the curtains into the bedroom, causing the occupants to stir. Wolfram opened his eyes and groggily tried to sit up. Suddenly he realized he couldn't move. His fighting instincts kicked in and he jumped into high-alert to figure out the problem. He was embarrassed when he realized the problem. He was a life-sized teddy bear for one tired demon king.

Yuuri's head was on Wolfram's chest and his legs were slightly intertwined with Wolfram's, rendering the blonde immobile. Wolfram blushed and fought hard to control his emotions, but Yuuri was just so cute like that. He tried to move once more and froze when he heard a sleep-induced complaint from Yuuri. Chuckling he shook Yuuri to wake him up. Yuuri woke up slowly afterwards and rolled to his side of the bed, rubbing his eyes.

"You awake Yuuri?"

"Mmmhmm."

"Did you sleep well?"

"…Yeah."

Yuuri was still half asleep, and the voice he made when he was tired, simply made him sound too innocent. Wolfram smiled at him and got out of bed to get ready.

"Where are you going?"

"Uh, some of us have work to do Yuuri. Breakfast first, and then I have to train my soldiers so they don't slack off."

"Oh."

Yuuri looked dejected again before he stood up and walked over to change clothes as well. Once they were both changed and ready to go to breakfast Yuuri stopped Wolfram.

"What is it?"

The corners of Yuuri's lips curled into a small smile and he hugged Wolfram again before whispering into his shoulder.

"Thank you."

Yuuri turned and walked out of the room leaving a very red-faced Wolfram behind. It took a while for Wolfram to catch up to Yuuri, since he didn't want to be seen as a human tomato.

Later at breakfast everybody was glad to see Yuuri eating again, even if it wasn't as much as usual. Yuuri spoke when addressed, but was very lost in his thoughts.

_I'm still such a wimp. What happened last night… I'll never be able to thank Wolfram enough for helping me. I don't know what's wrong with me. When I hug him I… I feel… good, I guess. Comforted and happy. I don't really know but-_

Then once more his ever-present train of thought was interrupted, but this time by an overly-excited Greta coming into breakfast late.

"Hey Papa-Yuuri! Hey Papa-Wolf! Look at my new dress!"

Greta was spinning around showing off a new dress in different tones of pink. Everyone praised her adorable dress but wondered how she got it.

"Aunt Cheri got it for me, she just got back from another one of her cruises!"

Ah, that explained it. After she sat down (or more like plopped down) they began to eat again. Yuuri excused himself from the table early with the excuse of not feeling well. Greta had gotten some fruit and she wanted Wolfram to have some, so in a very princess-like way, she picked it up with her fingers and shoved it in front of his mouth. Instead of taking it from her and then eating it, he just let her put it in his mouth and for some reason it made Yuuri feel strange. It was adorable, and showed off the sweet side of Wolfram; the side that he loved most.

Yuuri made a resolution when he woke-up that morning. He had noticed that for some reason he was using Wolfram as a teddy-bear, and also that Wolfram had not pushed him away. Wolfram had comforted him and promised he wouldn't leave, and now all Yuuri had to do was stop being a wimp and tell him how he felt... Not that he felt it was possible.

There wasn't anybody that he could think of who he could ask for help. Gwendal and Conrad were his brothers, so they were out. Gunther was… Gunther so not him either. Jozak was out on a mission, and he didn't know anybody else… unless…

_No… Gods no… is she the __**only one**__ I can ask for help? Oh crap. What would I say? Something like 'hey want to help me confess my love to your son?' I mean how totally awkward can you get? _

Now unfortunately for Yuuri, he seemed to have a knack at running into the very people he was either thinking of, or avoiding. He walked around a corner and his face landed right in the center of two very large breasts. He tried to escape, but for the life of him he could not since Lady Cheri was now hugging him.

"Oh how lucky to run into you your majesty! How are you doing?"

He couldn't say anything while she was smothering him, so she let him go before he died of asphyxiation. To her surprise he didn't run away as soon as he was free, but instead stumbled trying to stand up as he caught his breath.

"L-lady Cheri?"

"Yes dear?"

"Do you… do you think you could help me with something?"

Lady Cheri squealed with glee and dragged Yuuri along with her agreeing, but going somewhere that they could talk. She had the biggest smile on her face, and she acted like she knew what it was all about, which quite frankly scared Yuuri. Once they reached an empty meeting room, they walked inside. Cheri closed the door and sat down on a couch, patting the spot beside her.

Yuuri wished he had an ounce of the confidence or happiness that was radiating out of her very being at the moment. He sat down beside her and simply prayed that she wouldn't try to kill him again. (Unlike the majority of teenage boys, death by boobs was _not_ how he wanted to go.)

"So what can I help you with?"

Yuuri gulped and looked down at his hands for a moment. Stalling wasn't going to help and he didn't want this to last longer than it had to.

"This… might be awkward, but can you keep a secret?"

Squealing again Lady Cheri nodded her head vigorously, making the curls in her hair fly around her head.

"Ok… but can you let me finish talking before you freak out please?"

She calmed herself as much as she could before nodding again, smile still on her face.

"I… I think I'm love Wolfram, but I don't know if he feels the same way or not. I mean I know out engagement was an accident, but I really care about him, and I never want to let him go. He's strong and yet he can be so kind and gentle. He's just… Wolfram is Wolfram, and I don't want him to leave me if I tell him how I feel… Is that stupid?"

Lady Cheri was stunned for a moment, although only for a short while before she hugged Yuuri again. This time though, it was closer to a real hug, and _not_ meant to kill anybody.

"Oh honey, he loves you. A mother can tell these things, trust me ok? You tell him whenever you're ready and I _promise_ he won't reject you."

"But, how-?"

She pushed back on his shoulders to look him in the eyes.

"If you tell him what you told me, or something similar to that I'm 100% sure that he will return your feelings."

"Thank you."

Yuuri felt much better, it seemed so easy the way she said it. Maybe it would work out that way, and Yuuri prayed it would. He was wondering why she was acting so calm, but then what she did next broke past his comfort zone and turned his face red.

She stood up and twirled around on one foot before speaking in a sing-song voice.

"Just make sure you don't go too far before the wedding! Oh and I'll need to find a new dress…"

She started mumbling something about young love and walked out of the room. Yuuri was still incredibly red in the face, and it took him a minute before he could leave the room. He wasn't really sure what she meant by "too far" but it still was embarrassing to think about it.

Yuuri went back to his room and found a cross fire mazoku on the bed.

"Hi wolf…"

"Don't 'Hi Wolf' me, cheater!"

"What?"

"And what were you doing just now? After you left supper I finished and came to check on you and you were gone."

"WHY would I cheat on you Wolf? And with whom?"

"I don't know! You're cute so I'm sure you have tons of people checking you out and flirting with you!"

"Don't be stupid! You are at least a _million_ times more attractive than me!"

"Ha! Thanks, but we both know that's not true!"

The mood wasn't exactly how Yuuri wanted it to be, in fact they were practically yelling. The only reason they didn't allow their voices to get too loud was the fact that guards would come in if they thought something was wrong.

"It is SO true!"

"Is not!"

"Is too!"

And so this went on a few more times while Yuuri walked up to Wolfram getting more upset with each step.

"WHY WON'T YOU JUST LISTEN TO ME?"

"Huh?"

Yuuri ran his hand through his hair fighting the tears back but failing. This was not the first time it happened; being called cheater or wimp, but for some reason it just really hurt this time. Wolfram noticed Yuuri's eyes flash slightly reflecting the pain in them before Yuuri just fell to his knees on the floor.

"Yuuri?"

Yuuri just looked down at the floor. He didn't want to see the look of pity or disgust he knew would be on Wolfram's face soon, he just wanted to say what he needed to say. The rest was up to higher powers.

"J-just listen ok? I don't cheat on you Wolf. I never have, and I never will. You know why? Because even if I did want to, which I DON'T, I'm too much of a wimp to do anything right?"

"Yuuri, I-"

"No. Please just stop. I know I'm a wimp, you know why? Not because you say so, but because I'm a coward. I'm a fool and a coward and a wimp, because I can't even say what I think or do what needs to be done."

Wolfram looked like he was about to say something but he didn't. Wolfram was on the verge of tears now, not that Yuuri could see since he was staring at the floor. Wolfram was _sure _that Yuuri was breaking the engagement or something awful was about to happen. Both of them were sitting still for a few moments before Yuuri squeezed his eyes shut and opened his mouth once more.

"I love you Wolfram."

...

I am the evil queen of cliffhangers. Bow down before me! No but seriously reading cliffhangers sucks, but writing them is SO MUCH FUN!

Anon: You're a jerk you know that?

Me: Oh shut-up. So how did your fight with Wolfram go?

Anon: …

Me: What did you do?

Anon: …

Me: What. Did. You. Do?

Anon: I taunted him about something, things were said, and fireballs were thrown…

Me: And?

Anon: Well, I _may_ have tried to take your computer to make him stop, and he may or may not have fried it… But it wasn't me I _swear_! Just… Don't hurt him!

Me: …

Anon: Hello?

Me: TONIGHT IS THE NIGHT THAT BITCHES DIE!

Anon: CALM DOWN!

Me: LIKE HELL! I'm going to have to use a desktop instead of my laptop! Either it's him or you. Take your pick.

Anon: *gulps*

And as I chase down anon since I need Wolfram to come back later for the story, I would ask you to speed up my writing process by doing the following;

**R&R**

Update: I noticed that apparently some people couldn't view this chapter previously, so I tried my best to fix it.

Update #2: I apparently made several typos, but I've never had a beta so forgive me as I try to fix my own work as best I can :)

P.S. Please vote on the poll I have on my profile, it will have a huge effect on the story-line based on what you chose.


	8. Chapter 8

Wolfram almost died right then and there. He knew he had to be dreaming. One minute they were fighting and then the next…

_'I love you Wolfram.'_

Yuuri was still on the floor shaking. He wasn't crying anymore but only because he had run out of tears moments before.

"I-if you don't t-then forget it… I-I'm not sorry for telling you…I…"

Wolfram got off of the bed a kneeled down next to Yuuri. He took Yuuri's chin in his hand trying to make him look up. Yuuri kept turning away though, still afraid.

"Yuuri. Look at me."

Yuuri looked up hesitantly, expecting to find anything in those eyes; anything other than what he found. Love. Unconditional love and caring, deep green pools of adoration and kindness, and they were directed towards him. Yuuri's breath caught in his throat as he stared.

"Yuuri, I love you too. I always will, and don't forget that."

Before Yuuri could even think about what he was doing he leaned forwards, looked into Wolfram's eyes, and saw no deception.

Wolfram looked into Yuuri's eyes and saw hesitance and yet so much trust. So much love was apparent in those big black orbs, focused on him. Wolfram leaned forward just a little more ever so slowly, giving Yuuri a chance to leave if he wanted to. Yuuri didn't move and Wolfram's lips softly pressed up against Yuuri's.

Lips softly melding together, each of them melted into the kiss. It was gentle and innocent, yet it poured out every emotion they had straight into one another. After a minute, because even demons need to breathe, they broke apart for air. As Wolfram let go of Yuuri's chin both of their faces were flushed and not in embarrassment. Neither of them spoke for a moment and Wolfram wondered if he had pushed too far. It had looked like Yuuri wanted it, but he couldn't tell.

Not a second later Yuuri leaned forward again quickly wrapping his arms around Wolfram's shoulders and diving into another chaste kiss. This one was slightly less gentle, but still filled with nothing but love. Startled Wolfram almost pulled away, but he couldn't leave the feeling of peace behind that they were currently sharing.

When they broke apart Yuuri leaned further into the hug he had started around Wolfram's neck. He snuggled into his shoulder happily before Wolfram reluctantly told him they should probably get on the bed. Yuuri nodded, he was getting rather uncomfortable from sitting on the floor as well.

They both sat on the bed silent for a moment. All in all, for Yuuri it went better than expected. He unconsciously touched his lips a couple of times, still tingling from the strange feelings he had just experienced, but he didn't regret any of it. For Wolfram this had all come as a total and utter surprise... He definitely wasn't about to complain though.

"I'm sorry I was so… rude to you Yuuri, I didn't mean to hurt you. I don't know how to say this, but I feel like an idiot."

"I feel like an idiot constantly, come join the club."

Wolfram glared at Yuuri playfully before they both started to laugh softly. The laugh soon became louder and louder until it was almost full on screaming. They weren't exactly sure _what_ they thought was so funny, but whatever it was, it just was. To anyone listening, they just sounded drunk; which they technically were, drunk with happiness.

Yuuri rolled over on the bed once his laughter had died down some. Wolfram noticed he was crying again. He brushed his thumb over the tearstains on Yuuri's face.

"Yuuri… what's wrong?"

Yuuri shook his head before leaning into Wolfram's touch.

"Nothing, nothing at all. I'm just happy."

Wolfram pulled Yuuri in for a hug before they got under the covers together to snuggle until they fell asleep.

- THE NEXT DAY -

Wolfram, woke-up the next morning with a smile, expecting to find Yuuri on top of him. When he didn't he was a little scared. He sat up and couldn't find him anywhere. Millions of thoughts flew through his head until he calmed himself as best he could. He probably just woke-up already or something. Wolfram decided that he would go ahead and bathe before looking for the king; after all, he couldn't have gotten far.

Yuuri had woken up early, before the sun had risen again, and finding himself in his Wolf's arms made him extremely happy. Unfortunately for him, he was hungry and his stomach was growling at him forcing him to let go of Wolfram. His brain supplied the information that he hadn't been eating enough the past couple of days, so he changed clothes then went to the kitchen.

Breakfast wasn't for a while so he went ahead and ate a full meal to the surprise of the staff. They had all been wondering if he was alright, which he had assured them that he was.

After breakfast everyone was wondering where he was, and if the kitchen staff _hadn't_ told them that he was still in the palace, they probably would have sent out guards to look for him. Nobody seemed to have seen him in the past hour or so, and with that they decided to split up and look for their young king.

About an hour later it was Greta who found him, outside in the garden, asleep against a tree. He was almost hidden from view there, since there was plenty of shade, but she had found him there before when he was hiding from everybody. She ran as fast as her little legs could take her and then almost tackled him awake.

"WHA? Oh hi Greta…"

Poor Yuuri was still half asleep while his daughter was talking at a hundred miles per hour and he didn't catch much of what she said.

"Um, Greta? Honey I'm sorry but I didn't get any of that."

She giggled and hugged him again before slowing down her speech.

"Wolfram seemed happier than normal this morning, so I asked you if you told him you love him."

"Y-yeah I did… he didn't say anything did he?"

Yuuri was now looking around cautiously for anybody who might be out to kill him.

"Nope! I knew it though! I didn't say anything, just like I promised!"

"Good girl. Thanks Greta."

Greta giggled and then began picking different flowers to make into tiaras and such while Yuuri fell back asleep against the tree.

*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*

Everybody was still out looking for Yuuri, and since Greta hadn't told anybody where he was, they were starting to worry. They had yet to alert the guards, since they still didn't believe he was truly missing. Gwendal gave up and went to his office assuming Yuuri just didn't want to do his paperwork, while Conrad assumed the same. Wolfram and Gunther still searched. Gunther wanted to find him so that he could spend all day with him teaching him… whatever it is that Gunthers teach; while Wolfram wanted to find him just to make sure he was alright. (And maybe call him a duty-shirking wimp.)

After a long while of searching, Wolfram saw Greta playing in the flower gardens. While he originally planned on going over there to tell her that she shouldn't ruin her pretty dresses by playing outside in the dirt, once he got closer he spotted Yuuri. All the slight amounts of tension he had felt during the day that had been building up sort of 'popped' when he saw him. He stiffly walked over to give him a piece of his mind, but when he saw Yuuri's peaceful face, his voice caught in his throat.

Yuuri was so adorable. He just was. He was sleeping against a tree and practically covered in every type of flower accessory imaginable. Greta was going to have to slow down or they wouldn't have a garden anymore. Wolfram sat down beside Yuuri with a smile on his face before debating whether or not to wake him up. He decided not to and fell asleep beside him instead. Later they were both covered in many more flowers, and the garden consisted of much less.

By the time that Yuuri awoke, Greta was gone and the first thing he noticed was that there were flowers all over him. The second thing he noticed was that there was a comfortable and warm weight on his left side. He looked over and chuckled. An equally covered Wolfram was snoozing beside him. If nobody had found them while they slept, it was probably because of the floral camouflage they were covered in. Instead of waking Wolfram up right away, Yuuri began to un-bury them from their "beautiful accessories."

When he was done he shook Wolfram's shoulder lightly.

"Wolf? Hey Wolf, it's probably time to wake up."

It was almost comical the way Wolfram woke up; his eyes fluttered open and then he noticed Yuuri leaning over him. He went to jump backward out of shock, but ended up hitting his head on the tree and falling over.

"Wolfram! Are you alright?"

Wolfram was rubbing the back of his head and grimacing.

"Yeah I'm alright wimp, it's just a tree."

Yuuri put his hands on his hips and looked very much like a mother scolding a child for a minute.

"Don't call me wimp! I was worried about you!"

And instead of arguing about it like he normally did Wolfram just stood up.

"Fine."

Yuuri nodded happily and then stood up himself. He gave Wolfram a hug.

"Thanks."

Yuuri walked away without waiting for another word, leaving a stunned Wolfram behind wondering if he would have gotten that reaction sooner, had he stopped calling Yuuri a wimp.

The rest of their day consisted mostly of Wolfram getting upset at his troops for slacking off while he was gone, and Yuuri being found by Gwendal and forced to work. Later everybody met at the dinner table, the first one attended by Yuuri in a while.

"Heika, how are you feeling?"

"It's Yuuri Nazukeoya, and I'm fine, thank you. I just wasn't very hungry recently."

Conrad nodded and continued eating. Then Gunther spoke up, and what he said _sounded_ like the following. (At least to Yuuri.)

"**Oh Heika** _blah blah blah _**should ****never**_yadda yadda yadda _**celebration **_something something_ **the best!**"

"What was that about a celebration Gunther?"

Conrad cut off Gunther so that they wouldn't have to listen to another speech of his majesty's magnificence, and so that Yuuri's question would be answered directly within the next hour.

"There is going to be an assembly of nobles here soon for a peace treaty you proposed, and we were planning on possibly throwing a ball."

Yuuri agreed happily, anything involving peace was a positive thing in his book. Nearby Wolfram muttered something to himself, but nobody heard. They discussed guest lists and such over dessert, and obviously Gunther took the liberty of describing all of his ideas for decorations. After a while of Gunther spouting off ideas for decorations everybody agreed with Yuuri's decision of a lower budget for the ball. (Aside from Gunther who pouted.)

Later Yuuri left to tuck Greta in and Wolfram went to their room, but Yuuri still didn't realize that Wolfram seemed to be upset about something.

Hey, so it was _really _hard to write this chapter, just so you know. I had to re-write several parts. But luckily I got a new laptop courtesy of Della and Moon. Thanks!

…

Oh if you were expecting a dialogue with Anon, I don't know if she wants to talk. I tried to force her to, BUT she made a somewhat decent point, so I _suppose_ I can let her skip a few words...

Anon: SOMEWHAT DECENT? I ALMOST LOST EVERY LIMB ON MY BODY!

Me: Yeah well the key word is almost. You sure are lucky Yuuri is so nice, lending you Gisela like that. Seriously the poor girl had to use a TON of magic to heal you after that incident with the chainsaw…

**_RECAP:  
Della: *chases Anon with chainsaw* you poisoned me! Get your ass back here!_**

Della continued to Chase Anon while moon finished wrapping a box.

Moon: I hope the author will like her new computer! I hope Della remembers to let me help kill anon.

Me: And if Yuuri hadn't stopped them nobody would have.

Anon: *sniffles* Yuuri loves me even though I always try to steal Wolf…

Me: He loves everyone. Anyways, we are still on speaking terms, because for some reason I can't get rid of this chick.

Anon: Cause you love me?

Me: Yeah…. Sure… Anyway I would like to thank everybody since I now have over 1000 views! I haven't even had this story out a whole week, so that makes me happy! I wish we could only thank you more…

Anon: Well in that case maybe you should give out cookies!

Me: Not if you're going to be making them!

Anon: Why not?

Me: One word - Cupcakes

Anon: Oh…

*Moon crashes in through a wall wearing a power-suit*

Moon: I heard she healed up nicely?

Me: *nods and points at Anon*

Anon: WTF!

Moon: My turn!

Me: By the way, I arranged for Yuuri to be distracted for a while… Courtesy of the Gunther so you probably have a while

Moon: *laughs evilly while Anon runs as fast as she can with her puny little non-robotic legs*

Anon: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

R&R

** Special thanks to Della and Moon, my favoritest peeps ever :D You make me want to continue writing even if I think my work sucks! Plus you're just plain awesome. **

**EDIT: I fixed some grammar and spelling errors. Just to let you know, I have never had a beta and so I do the best I can. Thank you for understanding :)**


	9. Chapter 9

Back in Yuuri's room a fuming blonde sat on the edge of the bed, still in his uniform. He was ready to throw around balls of fire due to the tension building up inside of him.

Despite his outward appearances, he really was quite fragile inside; and even if Yuuri was the only one he let see his tears, he was still ashamed every time he felt them coming. Now was one of those times as he waited for the 'cheater' to return from tucking Greta in to her bed.

Once Yuuri walked into the room he was hit by a flying pillow, and knocked to the ground.

"Ouch! Wolf, what the heck was that for?"

"Oh I don't know… maybe because my fiancé is a cheater?"

"WHAT? On what grounds are you basing that?"

Yuuri was practically squeaking with how strained his voice was.

"You only want to throw that ball so you can dance with some whore don't you? Why do you always look for opportunities to cheat when you have me? Aren't I good enough for you?"

Yuuri face-palmed and shook his head before standing up.

"Wolfram, I do not know what goes on in your head. How you manage to come up with these scenarios is beyond me. I _thought _I made it clear that I want to be with you."

Wolfram blushed a slight shade of pink at Yuuri's blunt response.

"How so? It isn't like we've done anything!"

"What do you mean Wolf? We… we kissed didn't we?"

Yuuri was blushing now and Wolfram was confused and then Yuuri continued.

"D-do you regret that? Was it nothing to you?"

"No! No… I mean that was… amazing but…"

"Then what? Why don't you believe me? I just don't know what to say Wolf!"

"Actions speak louder than words cheater!"

Not even thinking Yuuri just jumped forward and kissed Wolfram smack on the lips, partially to shut him up and partially because it seemed like the right thing to do. When he broke the kiss seconds later Wolfram's face had invented a new shade of red and he was touching his lips in shock.

"I would **Never** Cheat on you Wolfram. Not on your life or mine. I care about you and your feelings, but you need to stop being jealous. Seriously it's only for peace, and not doing it might spur on war and nothing is worth that. If you think that I have to give up everything I believe in to prove my feelings for you then it's impossible because I believe in too many things."

Flabbergasted, Wolfram gulped before prodding Yuuri on, needing to hear a few words from his mouth. They were both standing face to face now next to the bed.

"What are they? Your feelings I mean."

"I…"

"Yes?"

"I… Ireallyloveyouwolfram."

Yuuri spoke so quickly that it was difficult to hear, but the blonde still heard the confession once again and it made him happy. He leaned forward so that he was extremely close to the dark-haired teen's mouth.

"I love you too Yuuri."

Wolfram pressed his lips up against Yuuri's, trying to convey every emotion he was feeling. He was happy yet sad; content yet fearful. He felt safe whenever the one he loved was near him, and comforted in his embrace… Embrace?

Yes, Yuuri had leaned into the kiss and grabbed Wolfram for support causing him to stumble a bit. Hesitantly their lips moved against each other's and they began to lose all coherent thought. It was strange how their fighting ended up these days. They broke apart briefly for breath.

"Wolfram, our 'relationship' is whatever you make of it, and right now I would hope you would like it."

Wolfram nodded before taking the liberty of kissing Yuuri gently once more. Yuuri's knees weakened as Wolfram slid his tongue outside his mouth and brushed it against Yuuri's lower lip. Yuuri jerked backwards in surprise, instantly regretting he had when he saw Wolfram's face.

Yuuri shook off his surprise quickly and pushed Wolfram over onto the bed before leaning over him and kissing him once more. Wolfram didn't attempt to deepen the kiss again to Yuuri's chagrin, and it practically forced him to do it himself. Yuuri slid his tongue against the seam in between the flushed lips against his eliciting a gasp from the blonde. Using the opportunity to its fullest Yuuri pushed his tongue into Wolfram's mouth and almost stopped, not knowing what to do.

His face heated up as Wolfram began to suck lightly on his tongue and press their tongues together, while hugging Yuuri closer to his body. Somewhere Yuuri heard a small moan when Yuuri began to map out Wolfram's mouth, and he couldn't tell who it had come from. Sadly they soon had to break for air, but it didn't last long. Wolfram rolled the two of them over to try and attack Yuuri from above, and Yuuri whimpered for a moment before relaxing. Wolfram attacked his lips with renewed vigor, not really holding back this time.

The make-out session went on for a while and became more and more heated until Yuuri pulled back. Wolfram whimpered quietly at the loss.

"Y-Yuuri?"

He tried to speak slowly while regaining his breath, eyes half-lidded.

"I love you."

"I love you too _Yuuri."_

His name was spoken affectionately and Yuuri's response was a chaste kiss before he adjusted himself under the sheets. After wolfram followed, Yuuri put his arms around his sides and sighed.

"Good night Wolf."

Wolfram was incredibly hot from their make-out session, but Yuuri didn't seem to understand much about that sort of thing since he stopped so abruptly. That or he was scared, Wolfram couldn't tell. Wolfram's thoughts began to revolve around how innocent the one he loved seemed to be, and if he could change that or be forever doomed to nothing but kisses… even if they were incredible.

Wolfram's thoughts were stopped when he heard the calm breaths coming from Yuuri, and snuggled into his embrace. Listening to Yuuri's heartbeat, he was able to drop all thoughts and fell asleep as well.

Before long the plans regarding the ball were all that was heard around the castle, and things continued as normal besides the preparations. Yuuri cuddled with Wolfram every night, and their arguments grew less frequent over the next four to five days. After that though, the day before the ball, Wolfram was upset again.

Yuuri noticed this without being told, and it hurt him deeply that Wolfram _wasn't_ telling him about it. Finally he prodded Wolfram to spill.

"Okay Wolf, time to give it up."

"H-huh? Give what up Yuuri?"

His innocent act wasn't fooling Yuuri as they stood next to each other in the hallway, having stopped mid-walk.

"Do you expect me to believe that you _aren't_ hiding something from me? Because something is obviously bothering you and I don't know what. You know I care about your feelings right?"

"I really can't tell, especially considering the fact that you haven't said a word about our _relationship_ to anyone."

The word relationship was practically spat out as if it had a vulgar taste, and Yuuri was dumbfounded by his response.

"Wolf… you think that because I don't tell anybody that it's a secret or something? That I'm embarrassed about you or don't really care?"

He nodded his head vigorously, blonde curls flying about his head. A lesser man would have smacked himself in the forehead… well actually Yuuri did that anyway.

"How can you say that? I would **never** lead you on like that; but I'm sorry that I plan on living for as long as I can!"

"…what do you mean?"

"Do you honestly think that your brothers would sit back and do nothing if they knew what went on between us?"

Wolfram blushed realizing that he was correct.

"Oh."

"Yeah 'Oh.' I guess I can sort of understand your concern, but dammit Wolf, I don't want to die."

Shocked by the vulgarity in his words, Wolfram only nodded. Yuuri smiled and hugged him before taking his hand and walking again.

"Glad we cleared that up. No more secrets k?"

Wolfram nodded only really concentrating on the tingling warmth coming from Yuuri's hand holding his.

Well sorry for the short chappy, but I kinda injured my left hand, so typing is a pain in the ass. Anyhew the next chapter will revolve around the ball, and probably be longer when I can make it. Any ideas for the story would be awesome, so thx in advance.

Anon: Yeah what she said!

Me: Don't just repeat what I say, it's just extra words to type!

Anon: Sorry…

R&R

**And now a special thanks to Dragonnia in my awful French:**

Je voudrais dire grâce au dragonnia. Je suis heureux vous aime mon histoire, et vous remercie de vos commentaires.


	10. Chapter 10

Alright so I know I said "No intros," but this is necessary. There is smutty lemony goodness coming soon, and the rating has been changed to M for mature. Skip this chapter if you are underage or are homophobic, etc. Also this is my first and only attempt at a lemon so no flames plz.

**EDIT: **I wonder how long ago I wrote this? Anyway... I've written an ass-ton more since then ^ ^

Anon: How much is an ass-ton?

Me: Well my dear, that depends on the size of the ass now doesn't it?

* * *

It was late afternoon the next day, and the time for the ball to begin was quickly approaching. Yuuri walked into the ballroom and saw that Greta was trying to convince Gunther that _everything _was better with more pink and/or sparkles while he was finishing the decorations. He stifled a laugh before letting them know he was there.

"Wow, this looks great! Were you helping Gunther Greta?"

Greta turned upon seeing her father and ran to jump in his arms. While she excitedly chattered about the ball and the dress she was going to wear, Gunther was swooning in the background thanking Yuuri for his praise on the décor. Yuuri couldn't hear both of them at the same time so he sweat-dropped while nodding his head every once in a while.

"Hey Papa-Yuuri? Where's Papa-Wolf?"

"Huh… I don't know. Shall we go look for him?"

Greta cheered and held onto Yuuri as he carried her away from the overjoyed man in the ballroom.

They found Wolfram outside finishing up training his men, once again without a drop of sweat on him. Yuuri put Greta down and watched her as she practically glomped him in front of all of his soldiers. He picked her up and swung her around his back to give her a piggy-back ride, causing her to squeal. He ended up dismissing the remaining soldiers (who were at this point on the verge of laughter at the child, even though they feared for their lives too much to actually laugh.)

Wolfram walked over to Yuuri with a smile on his face which dropped when he saw the distant look in Yuuri's eyes.

"Yuuri? Hey Yuuri? Yu… YUURI!"

Yuuri snapped out of it pretty quickly.

"Oh, hi Wolf!"

"Geez, what's wrong with you? You seemed pretty distant there." Wolfram put Greta down and let her run off to go do something or other.

"Oh sorry, just thinking about the ball tonight…"

"You-" Wolfram stopped before he began his usual rant and took a breath before trying again. "Why were you thinking of the ball Yuuri?"

"I was just wondering who was going to be there."

"I knew it! I tried to give you the benefit of the doubt but _no, _you were thinking of cheating anyway, and dancing with a bunch of whores!"

"Gods Wolf, you are such an idiot!"

"Excuse me?!"

"I'm wondering because I _don't _want to be forced to dance with any of those _people_." Yuuri stressed the word people, because he didn't appreciate Wolfram calling them whores… Even the ones who were whores.

"Oh really?"

"Really. Don't believe me if you don't want to, but if this wasn't for peace I wouldn't even go."

Wolfram let out a disbelieving sigh although he really sort of believed what Yuuri said. Yuuri gave him a smile and then led him back into the palace so they could bathe and get ready for the ball.

_Some amount of hours later that afternoon…_

The ball was about to start and the nobles were arriving. Yuuri was seated on his throne (which he hated very much) and Wolfram was standing next to him. He greeted everyone as they arrived with a slight bow or a nod, and received some flirtatious giggles from some girls. Needless to say the ball had barely started and Wolfram was already annoyed.

Wolfram excused himself after several more minutes of greetings, needing a drink. Since fire-users don't get drunk easily he wasn't worried about it hindering his perception or anything, but he needed one all the same.

Wolfram had noticed the random hints of flirting from the females in the crowd, not to mention the occasional male. What he hadn't noticed was Yuuri's trademark smile beginning to slip as the night went on. Yuuri was getting fed up with the way these people thought they could just waltz right in and win his affections. (Literally, some of them were doing the Waltz.)

Wolfram was only a couple of meters away, sipping his drink when someone approached the double-black. A red-haired lady with a perfect hour-glass figure came on to him with a smile. She was obviously used to getting what she wanted, the way she spoke and asked him to dance.

Yuuri's smile almost slipped as he spoke with her, but nobody noticed. Not even the flirt herself.

"I'm sorry, but I do not wish to dance tonight."

"Oh but _surely _his majesty would like to do _something _tonight hmm?"

Wolfram's face was red with anger and he was ready to go over there and 'accidentally' spill his red wine all over her cream-colored dress. He still waited a moment to see Yuuri's reaction however, even if he expected to be hurt by it.

"No. _His majesty_ would not. In case you or anybody else hasn't noticed, I _am _engaged."

"Oh? I had only heard that you were duped into slapping that pretty-boy, not that you cared about him…"

"What are you insinuating? For your information _Madame_ he is not 'that pretty-boy,' he is Wolfram von Belfield, and he is my fiancé. Now cease your shameless flirting, for I have no interest... if you would excuse me."

She was stunned by the rather rude tone of voice he had displayed in his response, and rightly felt rejected. She tried to stop him, but he jerked away and walked towards where Conrad was speaking with Jozak. Wolfram backed up against the wall. Were his ears deceiving him? Was this a trick of his mind, or did Yuuri just admit to someone other than himself that he had feelings for him? He stared at the drink in his hand for a moment before debating whether or not to go after Yuuri. He didn't plan on admitting that he was listening in, but he still wanted to know what was on his mind.

Yuuri approached Conrad as he finished his conversation, and Jozak had walked away.

"Hello Conrad, having a nice evening?"

"Yes thank you Heika, how about you?" Yuuri stared at Conrad pointedly for a moment waiting for him to fix his mistake. "Ah, sorry. Yuuri."

"Thank you Conrad, and no unfortunately I am not really enjoying the ball too greatly. I was wondering if it would be too much of a problem for me to go to bed…"

"Oh, I'm sorry are you not feeling well? By all means go on to bed, I'm sure that Gwendal and I can handle the rest of the diplomacies for the night."

"Thanks."

Yuuri rubbed the back of his head before leaving the room. He was really upset at the people who seemed to have no shame. He didn't want to threaten the peace for any reason, so he had to retire before he lashed out at the entire group.

* * *

Back in the ballroom Wolfram had finally decided to approach Yuuri, only to notice he couldn't find him anywhere. Considering he last saw him headed towards his brother, he went to ask Conrad.

"Conrad, have you seen Yuuri?"

"Ah, yes. I'm surprised he didn't tell you, he wasn't feeling well so he went to bed. Could you check on him?"

"Fine. It _is _my responsibility after all as his fiancé…"

So Wolfram happily left the ballroom, because even though he acted like it was a chore, he was glad to get to see Yuuri away from everybody else any chance he got. After all, that was the only time they kissed… That thought brought heat to his face and he consciously fought the blush away as he entered their room.

* * *

Yuuri was already in his night-clothes and was trying to read a book in the language of Shin Makoku... and for the most part failing. He put the book down and sat up when he saw Wolfram come into the room and smiled.

"Hi Wolf, didn't like the party?"

"No, not really. Not with all of those girls flirting with you."

"Hey, it's not like I flirted back or anything!"

"I know."

"Y-you know?" Wolfram blushed and sat down on the bed next to Yuuri.

"I-I kinda over-heard you talking with that girl in the cream-colored dress."

It was Yuuri's turn to blush.

"Oh you heard that?"

"Yeah…"

"Well good."

"Huh? You're not mad at me for listening?"

"Nope. I'm glad that you did, i-it'll help me say what I want to say now…"

Wolfram was confused. What did he want to say? Instead of prodding Yuuri on he waited patiently for him to continue.

"I know that I proposed to you on accident, but that doesn't mean it was a mistake. Sure I didn't understand at the time, but now I'm just glad that I did so nobody else took you… I couldn't stand it if you were to leave me."

"Yuuri…" Wolfram looked at him with hopeful eyes and a small smile.

"I believe that we are more than friends, and I hope that we only grow closer. I hate when those people come on to me when they should know I have you! They think that our relationship is nothing, and I'm sorry. I'm so, so sorry Wolfram. Please forgive me." Yuuri looked down at his legs against the mattress, feeling the soft sheet underneath him.

"Don't be stupid." Wolfram said softly.

"What?" Yuuri looked up hurt, wondering if Wolfram hated him now. He couldn't have that; not now, not ever.

"I am _not _mad at you, and there is nothing to forgive. I may just be a bratty and selfish prince, who get jealous all of the time; but still you say you love me. You apologize even when there is nothing to apologize for, and when it's _my _fault." Wolfram moved over and ran his hands through Yuuri's silky black strands of hair. "If anyone should be sorry Yuuri, it's me not you."

Not even a second later Wolfram began to shed tears and looked down. Yuuri put his hands on his cheeks and brushed away the tears gently as they fell.

"Then nobody should be sorry. As far as I can tell, we are in love and one day we will be married. Then no one will ever doubt us again." Wolfram opened his eyes shocked.

"You mean it?"

"Mean what?"

"You'll marry me?"

"Of course I will Wolf, why wouldn't I?"

The blonde sniffled quietly before pulling Yuuri's head closer to his and falling back on the bed. Yuuri closed the distance and their lips met once more. Soon it was a battle for dominance which Yuuri easily won after Wolfram surrendered to the pleasure. Yuuri was sure he had memorized every spot in Wolfram's mouth after having kissed him for so long.

Wolfram let his hands slide down Yuuri's back until they reached his hips. Yuuri hadn't noticed until Wolfram pulled himself upwards slightly, thrusting against Yuuri's abdomen. Yuuri gasped and broke the kiss when he felt Wolfram up against him. He looked down and saw Wolfram's pleading eyes and knew his eyes probably matched.

"Wolfram I- I don't know what to do. I don't know what this is really but… I-I want more…"

Wolfram smirked slightly already having realized that Yuuri wouldn't know what to do. He wasn't exactly extremely knowledgeable on it either, but his mother had given him _books _when Yuuri had proposed to him.

"Me too."

Yuuri smiled and pressed down against Wolfram pulling him into another kiss. The blonde was now completely pinned to the bed by Yuuri, and found that he didn't mind at all. He returned the kiss before thrusting up against Yuuri's groin. Yuuri gasped and shuddered from pure pleasure, the noise only turning Wolfram on more.

The first thing that Yuuri noticed was that Wolfram was hard. He was really hard, and it was only from kissing. Once Wolfram had thrust up against him however, he had noticed that he was getting hard as well. Wolfram was becoming courageous now that he felt Yuuri's hardened member against his. He slightly rolled his hips and was rewarded with a deep groan and another kiss. As Yuuri intertwined his tongue with Wolfram's he began to grind his hips against his Wolf's.

Wolfram's eyes flew open and he gasped for breath through the pleasure he was feeling. He pushed Yuuri back reluctantly causing a cry of pain from the young Maoh.

"W-Wolf, wha-?"

"I-I can't Yuuri…"

"W-What can't you do? I-I thought you were enjoying it too…" Yuuri was on the verge of tears; both from the thought that he did something wrong, and from how painfully hard he had become.

"No! I-I mean I am, but…"

"But what?"

"I… If we keep going, I… I don't know if I'll be able to stop and-" Yuuri cut him off by pulling him over and kissing him again, before mumbling somewhat huskily into Wolfram's ear.

"I don't want to stop."

Wolfram almost came right then as he heard those words and shuddered, but somehow he was able to hold out. Wolfram pushed Yuuri back into the pillows and ran his hands under the bottom of Yuuri's pajama shirt. Yuuri nodded at Wolfram's look and began to undress as Wolfram did the same. Soon they were both wearing nothing but the strange underwear that was usual for the nobles to wear.

Suddenly Wolfram felt extremely self-conscious and covered himself as best he could with his hands.

"Wolf, don't hide from me. Not now. You're beautiful, and I want to see you. All of you."

Yuuri leaned over Wolfram and pulled his hands away from his lower regions and gasped quietly as he looked down. Wolfram's arousal was now only hidden by the thin sheet of fabric, and it was easy to see how hard he was. Wolfram looked away and blushed, only looking back when Yuuri let go of his hands to touch Wolfram's chest. Wolfram whined as Yuuri rubbed him, fingers lightly massaging around his smooth chest. Yuuri took Wolfram into a kiss to muffle any sounds he made as her rubbed the pink nubs on his chest.

"Ahh… Nnnn… _mmph…"_

The moans Wolfram made into Yuuri's mouth only aroused him more before he broke the kiss. Wolfram was full on panting now, like a dog in heat and his arousal was twitching with desire. Yuuri's member agreed, and Yuuri let instinct take him over as he trailed kisses down his blonde's chest, making a mental note of every sensitive spot.

Wolfram was gripping the sheets trying to calm himself down as he trembled. He was mumbling incoherently as Yuuri's butterfly kissed trailed down to his abdomen and his hands held him in place. Once he was at his underwear however he hesitated and looked up at Wolfram.

Yuuri wanted, no he _needed_ to feel Wolfram, to taste him. He didn't know why, he just did. After Wolfram vigorously shook his head up and down with permission, Yuuri laid his palm flat on the bulge in front of him.

"Nnngh! F-fuck Yuuri!"

Yuuri began to rub slowly up and down over the fabric until Wolfram began to jerk uncontrollably against his hand. Yuuri was overjoyed that he was able to cause such a reaction in the one he loved, so he pulled down Wolfram's underwear causing a hiss to come from the other's throat as the cool air hit his large arousal. Yuuri swallowed nervously as he looked at the pulsing member in front of him. Wolfram was finally in front of him in all his bare glory. The head of his shaft was weeping and twitching with desire. Yuuri wasn't sure what to do as he hesitantly grasped the tip.

"Ahhgghh!" Yuuri jerked back at the blonde's exclamation afraid that he had hurt him. "N-No… d-do it again… _please!"_

He leaned his left arm against Wolfram's hips to prevent him from thrusting or moving in any way as he grasped the head gently with his right hand. As he rubbed his thumb over the head, spreading the pre-cum around the slit Wolfram futilely attempted to escape, even though it was only half-heartedly. Yuuri began to stroke up and down around the shaft faster and faster until he felt Wolfram's end coming. He let go and Wolfram almost screamed from the loss.

"W-why?!"

Yuuri silenced him with a chaste kiss before leaning back down and breathing in the heavy scent of Wolfram. He blew gently against Wolfram's erection causing Wolfram to jerk around again. Drawing in all of his courage he took Wolfram's erection into his mouth whole. Wolfram silently screamed at the painful pleasure as he shot his cum into Yuuri's mouth. At first Yuuri choked, but then he swallowed as much of it as he could, sucking on Wolfram to help him ride out his orgasm.

Yuuri leaned back and wiped his mouth off gently as he looked at Wolfram's flushed face. In his after-glow Wolfram barely realized that Yuuri still hadn't come; and once he noticed, it bothered him.

"Y-Yuuri…"

His name came out as a breath as he tried desperately to sit up. After a couple of failed attempts Yuuri helped him up so that he could kiss him once more. Wolfram could taste himself on Yuuri, which turned him on all over again remembering what had just occurred. He pulled back and blushed as he gently pushed Yuuri over against the bed, determined to let him feel as good as he did.

Yuuri blushed, but he didn't fight as Wolfram pushed him over onto the bed, but he did unconsciously try to close his legs when wolfram pulled off his undergarments. Wolfram's breath hitched as he stared, making Yuuri feel a bit self-conscious.

"W-what?"

"Nothing it's just… You certainly don't have anything to be ashamed of."

Yuuri blushed and playfully hit Wolfram's arm at his comment. It was true though, Yuuri happened to be slightly bigger than Wolfram. Wolfram just hoped it wouldn't hurt too terribly. Wolfram rubbed his hand against Yuuri's arousal eliciting a groan of pleasure from the dark-haired king. Wolfram took one of Yuuri's hands and began to suck on three fingers, surprising Yuuri.

"Wha- _Mmm-_ are you- _Ahhh _- doing W-wolf?"

Wolfram slid the now-coated fingers out of his mouth with a pop. Instead of answering, he pulled Yuuri's fingers downwards and used them to point at his twitching hole. Yuuri rubbed one finger very slowly around the tight ring causing a whining noise from Wolfram. Yuuri whispered, afraid he would ruin what they had if he spoke too loud.

"Won't it hurt you?"

"No."

Wolfram knew it was a lie, but he also knew that Yuuri would wimp out if he told him otherwise. The pain that would come wouldn't matter; he knew that pleasure would come as well. He also knew it would be worth it to feel the one he loved inside of him. Anything would be worth it for the happiness of the one he loved.

Yuuri nodded and slowly moved his first finger into the small hole causing Wolfram to bite the inside of his cheek. After Wolfram relaxed against it he added another digit causing Wolfram to gasp at the pain.

"Are you alright Wolf?"

"Y-yeah, it just feels good."

Yuuri didn't realize that Wolfram was lying so he pushed the third finger in and began scissoring the opening causing Wolfram to shudder. As Yuuri moved his fingers around he accidently brushed up against the bundle of nerves that every man has, causing Wolfram to yelp and see stars. Yuuri pulled his fingers back slightly, scared that he had actually hurt his Wolf.

"I'm sorry! Did that hurt?"

"No! No, do it again, it-" Before Wolfram could finish Yuuri lightly pressed up against his prostate again and cut off all thought processes in his mind. "MmmMMmmmMM! M-morreee AHH!"

Wolfram was making all sorts of pleasured noises as Yuuri massaged the inside of his walls causing Wolfram's legs to tremble as he tried to thrust on his fingers. Yuuri's member was throbbing painfully now and he pulled his fingers out of Wolfram planning on jerking off. Wolfram was about to complain about the loss when he saw what Yuuri was about to do.

"Yuuri! What are you doing?"

"I-I was… I mean I…" Yuuri was confused. He just wanted the pain to go away and he wasn't about to ask Wolfram to give him a blowjob or anything.

"Don't you know why you were preparing me?"

"P-preparing?" Wolfram almost smacked himself in the face before he sat up in front of Yuuri.

"It's so you can take me."

"W-what?"

Realizing that Yuuri probably wasn't going to get it without him spelling it out, he straddled Yuuri and kissed him deeply. Yuuri was distracted as he did that so he didn't really notice when Wolfram adjusted himself over Yuuri's member and began to ease in into his hole gasping as he did.

Yuuri's head jerked back at the sudden tightness enveloping his tip, it just felt so good.

"Gaaaaaa! W-Wolf!"

Wolfram forced a smile through the pain as he tried to get used to the strange feeling at his entrance. Yuuri looked back up and saw the pain on his face.

"W-Wolf, d-did you lie to me? It hurts doesn't it? Don't f-force yourselff-aahhnnnn!"

Being the stubborn idiot that he was, Wolfram had buried Yuuri's shaft into himself up to the hilt. He began to unwillingly sob from the pain that he was feeling. Wolfram felt like he was being cleaved in two, while Yuuri felt unimaginable bliss. Yuuri would have never known that anything could feel so good, but as much as he wanted to move he saw how much pain wolfram was in.

Yuuri pulled Wolfram's head closer to his and kissed him deeply until Wolfram adjusted to the pain in his rear. He tested how he felt by slightly moving his hips causing Yuuri to cry out in pleasure. He pulled himself up, and just when Yuuri thought he was leaving, he pushed himself all the way down again, enveloping Yuuri in bliss. He slowly repeated this a few times, driving Yuuri crazy to the point to no return.

"D-Dammit Wolf!" Yuuri finally took the initiative by pushing Wolfram over, still embedded inside of him. He adjusted until he brushed up against Wolfram's prostate once more.

"Nnnngghh…"

Wolfram bit his hand hard to try and muffle his groans of pleasure. When Yuuri was sure he had in fact found the spot, he aimed for it with each thrust. After a moment he began to push faster and faster until he was almost ready to explode. Feeling his own end near, Yuuri reached in between them and pumped Wolfram's cock in time with his thrusts, giving him double the pleasure. Wolfram reached his end quickly shooting his cum over their chests and squeezing Yuuri until he came as well, riding out his orgasm with a few more thrusts and shooting his warm cum deep inside of Wolfram.

Yuuri collapsed on top of Wolfram, still inside of him and too tired to move. After a moment Wolfram felt the liquids running out of his ass and was turned on again. He looked over to Yuuri hopefully as he felt Yuuri hardening while still inside of him.

"C-can you go again?"

Yuuri chuckled lightly.

"I think so, but only one more time."

They ended up going three or four more rounds before falling asleep.

* * *

Anon: Oh. My. God.

Me: What is it that bad?

Anon: THAT'S your first lemon? Like ever?

Me: Shut-up you know it is!

Anon: Dayumm-Gurrll! And to think you have never even been kissed!

Me: What the fuck anon?! You swore you wouldn't tell anyone that!

Anon: *Sticks tongue out*

Me: *Chases after anon with a frying pan*

Anon: Where did you get that?!

Me: From a friend!

- One beaten friend later…

Me: Well aren't you glad for anti-inflammatory pills? I had to take them so I could type all of this, even though the doctor kinda said not to use my hand for a while… and that was like earlier today…

Anon: Yowr am ibilot

Me: I'm sorry, your face is too swollen for me to make out what you are saying… Is there anyone here who speaks gibberish?

*A girl runs in from the crowd… she looks slightly insane*

Moon: I do! She said "You're an idiot."

Me: Hey!

Moon: No, _she_ said it. Not me.

Me: Well screw the doctor, I had to write the story… So anyway where's Della?

*Moon points to the far corner where there I can only make out an outline of what might be a human being.*

Me: Huh? *shouts to camera guy* HEY CAN WE GET A LITTLE LIGHT OVER THERE PLEASE?

*Light shines into corner where we fine a dazed and slightly drooling fan-girl*

Me: Oooohhhhhh _there_ she is… Should we call someone?

Moon: …Nah

Anon: Woo shub cald tummwun foo meefff!

Me: Huh?

Moon: She wants you to call someone for her… But she looks fine to me. By the way, did you like your cupcake?

Anon: Baf wad woooo?

Moon: Yes that was me.

Me: ANYWAY thanks for reading, and no I'm not done… the story will continue

* * *

**EDIT:** Okay, I made a LOT of changes grammatically to this chapter, but didn't change the scene because it's my first lemon! I mean, call me crazy but it's special just the way it is. I'm going to blame the previous errors to the fact that I was distracted by the juiciness of my own lemon. You know what I say; when life gives you lemons, ship the hell out of them!

Also, I have been kissed now. By Murata.

Murata: H-Hey! *slight blush* What are you talking about?!

Me: *glomps a certain sage* I love you too sweetie!

Murata: *sweat-drops*

R&R


	11. Chapter 11

**CHAPTER 11**

Wolfram went to roll over in his sleep and he shot up, fully awake with a jolt of pain.

"OW!"

His yell woke Yuuri up pretty quickly causing him to mumble something before regaining his senses.

"W-what is it Wolf?"

Wolfram rubbed his butt which was in major pain.

"What do you -_ouch_- think Yuuri?"

"Oh…"

Yuuri blushed as everything from the previous night came back to him and he noticed the mess that they were laying in. He fought back the need to gag since it wasn't really gross, what had happened anyway. However waking up in it was pretty nasty. Yuuri fought back his blush and began to spread Healing Majutsu over Wolfram. Wolfram sighed and relaxed into Yuuri's touch feeling better almost instantly.

"I am _soooo _glad you can do that. Seriously, I would hate to be in pain all day."

"Well as much as it's my fault, it's yours too. You lied to me and said it wouldn't hurt, and then you rushed it too."

"Well if I had told you the truth would you have done it?"

Yuuri blushed as he finished healing Wolfram.

"No…"

"And that's why I did it."

Wolfram smirked as Yuuri tried to wake-up some more as he looked around.

"So, how are we going to hide this mess from the maids?"

Wolfram's smirk dropped and his face paled for a moment considering this the worst way for his brothers to find out, since the maids are such gossips.

"Uh… We could burn them, and if they asked we could say we had a fight…"

Yuuri nodded at Wolfram's idea. Although a little far-fetched and a bit violent, it was probably the best solution for the time being.

"Alright, you do that, and then we go bathe… I feel really nasty."

"Well duh, it'd be gross if you felt clean after that…"

They broke out in soft laughter as they gathered up the sheets to burn them. It was still early, but neither of them were tired, despite their late night activities. They were able to take a long bath afterwards before it was time to get ready for breakfast so they enjoyed themselves, relaxing in the warm water.

…

When they went to breakfast with smiles on their faces, they didn't notice the strange looks they were getting. Apparently they seemed to radiate happiness, causing some of the maids and servants to wonder what had happened; perhaps something at the ball?

When they sat down to eat, they didn't really speak very much but it was only because they were very hungry. (Probably from their continuous exercise, but still.) They weren't paying very much attention to anything going on around them, both lost in their own little worlds; thinking about the previous night amongst other things.

Gwendal and Conrad were speaking to each other in hushed tones before turning to speak to everybody else. Conrad was the first to say something, but neither of them heard. Greta frowned and pulled on both of their sleeves, one on each side of her and forced them to look at her.

"What is it?"

They both said this at the same time which consequently made them snicker at the same time too, which annoyed Gwendal.

"Uncle Conrad has been trying to talk to you, but you weren't paying attention."

Yuuri rubbed the back of his neck while apologizing, while Wolfram looked at his food and continued to eat, hoping he wouldn't be prompted to speak.

"Sorry Conrad, I'm just a little out of it this morning."

"I can see that Heika."

"…Nazukeoya?"

"Sorry Yuuri. Anyway, Gwendal and I would like to have a talk to you two in his office after breakfast alright?"

The boys nodded reluctantly wondering if they had been caught, and how painful death was. Gunther, in the corner still eating decided to speak as well.

"Oh! Can I come?"

Gwendal's eyebrow twitched in irritation.

"Yes Gunther, you can come."

Greta raised her hand and waved it around happily.

"Me too?"

"No Greta, I'm sorry but you can't come."

Greta crossed her arms and pouted adorably.

"Gunther gets to go."

Everybody sweat-dropped feeling slightly bad for her until Yuuri told her she was allowed to play with Annisina for the day. Then she was happy again and everyone finished eating in relative peace.

…

**_Later in Gwendal's Office…_**

Gwendal sat behind his desk and Conrad stood beside him, looking at Yuuri and Wolfram standing in front of the door. Gunther was sitting in the corner. (This was so he didn't cause any trouble.) Conrad spoke first addressing both Yuuri and Wolfram.

"Gwendal and I have noticed you have been acting… strangely since the ball. Others have probably noticed this as well…"

Yuuri gulped quietly hoping that he would live through this meeting.

"We are worried that you might be keeping a secret from us, and for your safety we can't have that. In order to protect you we need your honesty and trust with everything Yuuri; and Wolfram you should know that even if you are ordered to keep a secret by the king, if it puts him in danger you are required to tell us… Please just let us know so we don't have to worry."

Yuuri blinked a few times before looking at Wolfram for support. He smiled gently while praying to Shinou that Yuuri wouldn't do anything stupid. Then again, this _was _Yuuri…

"Oh no, nothing's wrong honest! I swear if there was a threat to my safety I would let you know right away."

Gwendal stared at him for a moment trying to figure out if he was still hiding something.

"Alright then, what _are _you hiding?"

Conrad added to that in order to help coax the information out of his king.

"You aren't in trouble are you?"

Gunther looked on anxiously, hoping his majesty wasn't in any sort of distress. Yuuri stared at nothing for a moment, thinking of all the possible ways to tell them that he loved Wolfram, but he couldn't think of any. Wolfram, sensing Yuuri's distress was upset knowing that he was the main reason for the pain going on in Yuuri's head.

Not being able to think of anything else to do, the black-haired idiot simply pulled Wolfram closer to him and kissed him smack on the lips. It only lasted for a few seconds, but it pretty much explained everything… However the reactions throughout the room were not all positive.

Gunther had a nosebleed, Conrad looked conflicted and Gwendal's expression showed off how pissed he was. After they broke apart, Wolfram was looking at the floor, blushing slightly while Yuuri was searching through his advisors' faces for any signs of murderous intent. After a moment or two of silence, Gwendal spoke.

"I take it you confessed to Wolfram. That's fine, as long you haven't done anything indecent to my baby brother. King or not that is simply not acceptable."

Neither Yuuri nor Wolfram said anything, but since both of their faces turned ruby red, it spoke more than enough for the both of them. (Gunther then fainted form blood loss at the implications.) The vein on Gwendal's forehead was visibly pulsing rapidly and Conrad looked pretty angry as well. Gwendal finally lost his composure, slammed his hands onto his desk and stood as he shouted.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY BABY BROTHER?!"

Yuuri and Wolfram jumped almost ten feet in the air before Yuuri grabbed Wolfram's arm and they ran out of there for their lives. You could practically see steam coming from Gwendal's ears as he drew his sword and ran after them. Conrad made no move to stop him, but only because he was trying to calm himself down before he killed them himself.

As the boys ran like hell through the hallways, fueled by pure adrenaline, Yuuri searched and search for a big enough gathering of water to attempt to transport through. He had no idea how it worked, but he knew there would be nowhere safe in this world for him for a while.

"Y-Yuuri! Where are you going?"

"T-To find a-a fountain!"

They were taking deep breaths while running and trying to lose Gwendal before he caught up with them, although they barely had a minute head-start. Wolfram stopped and pulled Yuuri off balance before running in a different direction.

"There's one this way, but I hope you k-know what you're doing!"

'_Me too'_ Yuuri thought to himself.

They ran past some startled maids muttering apologies, but not stopping since they now heard Gwendal's running footsteps behind them. Yuuri and Wolfram both had the same thought running through their head.

_'I'm gonna die!'_

Suddenly, water fountain; Yuuri prayed to anyone divine power who would listen to let him through to Earth. The water swirled and he pulled Wolfram through with him.

Anon: Dun-Dun-DUN!

Me: Yeah, totally! Off to earth! So anyway I would like to remind the readers that this story was written before _Yuuri_ knew that his family knew about Shin Makoku and hence before _they _knew of Wolfram. Also Wolfram cannot speak Japanese, so that'll be fun. Basically my story will depict kind of how I wish the story-line would have gone. For example: no betrayal arc, and none of those stupid boxes. It'll be more fun in my opinion.

Anon: Well she _could_ have just stopped after they made love and then said "They got married and lived awesomely ever after" but that's no fun.

Me: … for once we agree, but if any reader wants to pretend that's what happened and just stop reading, then their loss. *whirring sound in the background* Hey what's that?

*sound gets louder and the tip of a chainsaw pokes through the wall and carves an intricate door into the wall in the shape of a person*

Anon: What the hell!? *Hides behind random cardboard cut-out* (P.S. I don't even know why we have that…)

*The motor dies down and Moon and Della come through the hole wearing war-paint and camouflage costumes.*

Me: *sweat-drops* You know, you guys are worse than Perry the Platypus… There _is _a door right there you know.

Moon: Yeah but this is scarier! *Revs up the chainsaw again*

Me: So what did Anon do this time?

Anon: *still hiding*

Della: Oh actually for once we were wondering if she could help us… We're just here to 'convince' none of the readers to leave… either by chainsaw _or _poisonous cupcakes.

Me: *Throws up hands in the air* Fine. Do whatever you want, but don't bug me; I'm trying to write a story k?

Everyone: Haii!

{Weird… we finally said something in Japanese…}

R&R


	12. Chapter 12

**CHAPTER 12**

Yuuri and Wolfram surfaced moments later and gasped for air. Looking around the first thing Yuuri noticed was that they were in a river. The second thing he noticed was that they were only a block or two from his house. When Wolfram looked around however he began to panic and he held Yuuri closer to him, confused about his new surroundings. Yuuri laughed awkwardly, eliciting a sigh from Wolfram.

"This is Earth?"

"Y-yeah… I didn't know if I could get us here, but luckily it worked…"

"You mean you weren't sure?! We could have been killed!"

"Y-yeah…"

Wolfram sighed before trying to squeeze some of the water from his clothing. He looked around at the strange area trying to understand what everything was.

"So, do you know where we are?"

"Yeah, we're not far from my house. We can go there and… Oh crap!"

"What is it Yuuri?"

"_Ha- ha-ha_- oh man I just realized something…"

"What?"

"I'm pretty sure that my family doesn't know anything about Shin Makoku… So I really don't know how to convince them to let you stay with us for a while… Plus you can't even speak Japanese can you?"

Wolfram crossed his arms with a sour expression on his face.

"No I can't… You never told them?"

"No… I didn't think they would believe me…"

"Well just tell them I'm your fiancé then."

"I CAN'T JUST COME OUT AND SAY THAT!"

Wolfram almost fell backwards from his exclamation before regaining his footing.

"Why not?!"

Yuuri sighed while running his hand through his still-wet hair.

"I wasn't joking when I said same-sex relationships were taboo here."

"Whatever, it'll work out somehow… But we probably should get to your house and change before we catch cold."

Yuuri nodded in agreement, happy that Wolfram wasn't too mad at him for the moment, but still anxious for the conversations to come with his family. He led Wolfram down the street and ended up confiscating his sword since he attempted to draw it every time a car passed or he saw something shiny.

Yuuri promised he would tell Wolfram all about Earth later _after_ they were dry, but Wolfram was still on edge the entire time so it took twice as long to get to Yuuri's house than it would have if they had just walked straight there.

…..

Once at his house Wolfram stood by Yuuri at the door looking at the 'strange building' as Yuuri knocked. His mother was obviously home since he heard her sing-song voice from inside.

"It's open~"

Yuuri shook his head and walked in, motioning for a confused wolfram to follow. (He didn't know what she said.)

"Mom you know it's dangerous to invite people in without asking who's there right?"

Yuuri took off his shoes before entering and Wolfram did the same.

"Fine, fine! And it's _mama_ Yuu-chan~"

Yuuri shook his head before turning to a slightly irritated Wolfram.

"Yuuri, whose voice is that? You better not have a girlfriend here!"

"HELL NO! THAT'S MY MOTHER!"

Now while Wolfram stood there slightly embarrassed, Miko rounded the corner curiously.

"Yuuri what language are-"

She stopped when she saw Wolfram, and then she squealed like a possessed fan-girl.

"Ooh! Yuuri, who's this? He's so cute! Please introduce me! Where is he from? He had to be foreign! Does he speak Japanese? He has such a beautiful figure! Do you think he would wear a dress?"

Wolfram looked slightly scared of the woman who was inspecting him, but didn't understand what she was saying so he couldn't respond. Either way since she was his fiancé's mother he didn't plan on being rude, but she was making him uncomfortable.

"Yuuri? What is your mother doing?"

Yuuri sighed when his mother squealed again complimenting Wolfram's accent.

"Mama, this is Wolfram. He _is _foreign, he doesn't speak Japanese and… He might wear a dress but I'm not sure."

She squealed and ran up the stairs talking to herself about dresses. Suddenly Yuuri felt incredibly sorry for his fiancé.

"Yuuri? Can you _please _tell me what that was about?"

"Uh… she thinks you are cute and she wants to put you in a dress…"

"WHAT?!"

"N-now now Wolf, please calm down, I-"

"I am NOT some doll to be dressed up Yuuri!"

"I know that Wolf, but my mom is similar to your mom in a way… she always gets what she wants…"

And with that Wolfram resigned himself to his fate muttering something about the fact that at least he would get dry clothes. When Miko ran down the stairs with dresses Yuuri mouthed the words 'I'm sorry' before heading upstairs to change himself. As he left he heard Wolfram yelling something to him about having to make it up to him later.

*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*

Later that evening Yuuri came out of his room wearing jeans and a graphic-T only to see a seething Wolfram in a dress with his hair up in a couple of bows. (It was incredibly hard _not_ to find it attractive.)

"Wolfram… Are you okay?"

"Shut-up Yuuri! This is totally your fault!"

"W-well if it makes any difference, I think you look cute…"

Wolfram blushed at this, anger practically forgotten as he sat down and looked at the ruffles on the dress he was wearing. It really was quite adorable.

His mother came out of the kitchen holding a knife up haphazardly while wearing an apron.

"There's that language again! I tried to ask Fuu-chan, but he really doesn't speak a word of Japanese…"

"…Fuu-chan?"

"Yeah! Wolf, Wolfuu, Fuu-chan! Plus it rhymes with Yuu-chan, so I can say 'Yuu-chan, Fuu-chan, dinner's ready; and it'll sound all adorable!"

Yuuri sighed, his mother always _did_ have a strange habit of giving everybody a nickname.

"So anyway about that language-"

"Hey mom, are you cooking curry?"

"Oh that's right!"

Miko went back into the kitchen to check on her food to Yuuri's relief. Now he had some more time to think. He sat on the couch next to Wolfram who had been trying really hard to stay quiet.

"I'm sorry Wolfram. I wish this was easier on you, but it's probably better than dying in Shin Makoku right?"

"I suppose… Yuuri, why does she keep saying Fuu-chan?"

Yuuri gave him the abridged version, and it seemed to make Wolfram happy. He figured that being given a nickname by his fiancé's mother was like being accepted into the family, which made him extra happy. Miko soon came out to try and have a conversation with them, using Yuuri as some sort of translator… he paraphrased a few times.

They "chatted" in this way for a while before Miko mentioned something about Shori and Shoma coming home for dinner which excited Yuuri… Yuuri had to explain to the ever jealous Wolfram that they were family members as well; not people he was dating.

After a while Yuuri ended up going upstairs to clean his room while Wolfram fell asleep on the couch. (Miko snuck pictures.)

The doorbell rang scaring Wolfram awake and making him yell something in Shin-Makoku-ian. (?) This in turn cause Yuuri to run down the stairs since Wolfram was yelling about a monster and needing his sword… Yuuri laughed when he realized it was just the doorbell. When the door opened revealing two double-blacks, Wolfram almost died of confusion. To him is was rare enough for someone to have either just black eyes or just black hair, but Yuuri hadn't been joking when he told them that it was common here… or maybe it was just his family.

One the other hand, Shoma almost died of confusion as well looking at Wolfram. Miko saw Shoma's look and jumped right in.

"Yuu-chan brought a friend! His name is Wolfram, or you can call him Fuu-chan like I do!"

Shori shook his head and looked at his mother flabbergasted.

"_Him?_ Damn! I totally thought he was a girl in that dress. I was actually even attracted to… huh."

Yuuri fought back the desire to injure his older brother and was glad that Wolfram could not understand what they were saying. Shoma finally spoke, but it was directed towards Wolfram.

"W-Wolfram? Wolfram von Bielefeld? From Shin-Makoku...?"

Everyone present was shocked. For one, he was speaking Shin-Makoku-ian and for another he knew about Shin Makoku.

"Y-yes, how did you-?"

Shoma sighed. There were explanations to be had all around, it was going to be a long evening.

*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o

Me: Hey-oh! So the reason I said Shin-Makoku-ian (?) is because no matter where I look, I can't find what they call the language. If you know what it's called in the canon then by all means, tell me please!

Anon: Also she's too lazy to make-up her own name for the language.

Me: Shut-up or I'm going to make you tell Gwendal what exactly happened on the night of the ball... _exactly_

Anon: EEP!

R&R


	13. Chapter 13

Shoma agreed that they should share and explain things over dinner, which Miko happily obliged to. After several times of Miko trying to get Wolfram to call her Jennifer even though he couldn't talk to her, and several minutes of Shori staring at Wolfram, Yuuri cleared his throat tired of everyone pestering the blonde.

"As much fun as you seem to be having harassing Wolfram, I believe there are a few more important things to talk about."

His father nodded and cleared his throat as well.

"As Miko and Shori know, I am a demon."

This shocked Yuuri, who relayed the information to Wolfram who was equally shocked.

"What? Why didn't you tell me dad?"

"I'm sorry Yuuri, but I wasn't allowed to tell you; you were meant to become the Maoh of Shin Makoku before you were even born. Bob, my boss, is the Maoh of Earth, and he made me swear not to tell you. I have however told Miko some, but not everything I know of your life in Shin Makoku."

Yuuri was too stunned to relay this information to Wolfram but luckily Shoma was able too instead. Then Shoma spoke again, addressing both Yuuri and Wolfram.

"Now, I believe _you _have some explaining to do. For example; why did you bring your… er… Wolfram to Earth?"

"Dad, you know about…?"

"Yes, but I haven't told them about it yet, and unless you plan on changing what has happened, I will let you tell them however you feel you should when you are ready."

Yuuri's face was red and he was thankful that his dad wasn't speaking Japanese, so he didn't have to worry about questions on what he was hiding at the moment.

"Now Papa, it isn't polite to talk in another language without telling others what you are saying."

"S-Sorry Jennifer."

Wolfram then learned where Yuuri had gotten the habit of rubbing the back of his neck from when he was nervous.

"W-well something happened and I had to… escape with Wolfram, but don't worry it'll be better soon enough… hopefully."

After they finished supper Yuuri led Wolfram up to his bedroom. Once inside, Wolfram blushed when he noticed and pointed out Yuuri's small bed. Since Yuuri wasn't having either of them sleep on the floor they would be pretty close together, but luckily that wasn't really a problem.

Yuuri found two sets of sleepwear and gave one to Wolfram. Wolfram stared at it a moment before sighing and stripping so he could change clothes. Yuuri stopped in the middle of unbuttoning his shirt and looked at Wolfram about to ask what was wrong. He shouldn't have done that.

Wolfram was leaning over and stepping into Yuuri's pajama pants, giving Yuuri a nice view of his butt. Yuuri swallowed before walking up to Wolfram and hugging him from behind once he stood up.

"Y-Yuuri?"

Wolfram didn't have a shirt on and Yuuri's shirt was mostly unbuttoned so there was skin-on-skin contact.

"Hmm?"

"What are you doing?"

"Just thinking about how beautiful you are…"

Wolfram blushed as he looked around at Yuuri, who was still hugging him.

"Y-you aren't going to sleep with me here! …right?"

"Of Course not Wolf, somebody might walk in! …You wouldn't mind a kiss though right?"

Yuuri was blushing too now, but he couldn't help it. When Wolfram turned around and nodded Yuuri wasted no time, leaning in a kissing him. It was hard knowing that they couldn't sleep together in the end… In more ways than one. Still, making out was fun. The kiss was just beginning to grow more heated when they heard a knock on the door. They jumped apart and Wolfram ran and jumped on the bed while Yuuri answered the door, willing his blush to go away.

"Hello?"

"Yuu-chan, is Fuu-chan going to need a sleeping-bag or a futon, or…"

"N-no he… he's going to share the bed with me…"

Miko smiled and nodded trying to hide her fan-girl delight at the implications. She just _knew _that something was going on between them, and she couldn't be happier.

"Ok then, goodnight!"

She closed the door and giggled as she walked down the hallway. Yuuri sweat-dropped wondering what went through his mother's head, and if he even wanted to know.

"What did Jennifer want Yuuri?"

"S-she wanted to know if you were sleeping with me."

"You didn't tell her we had sex did you?!"

"What?! No! She asked if you were sleeping in the same bed with me! Gods Wolf, get your

head out of the gutter!"

"Oh…"

Yuuri sighed at Wolfram's embarrassed face and then kissed his forehead as he sat on the bed.

"Don't worry about it Wolf, let's just go to sleep."

"Kay."

They snuggled into the small bed together and fell asleep in each other's arms. Later that night Miko snuck in with a camera catching the two snuggling and took pictures for her secret yaoi fan-site. Wolfram's head was tucked under Yuuri's chin and their arms were wrapped around each other, gentle smiles on both of their faces. Surprisingly Miko's quiet squeals and the camera flash didn't wake either of them up.

…..

~**Bee BEEP Bee BEEP Bee BEEP**~

The alarm clock in Yuuri's room sounded off and scared the crap out of Wolfram. When he jerked out of Yuuri's arms it woke Yuuri up as well. Rubbing his eyes and yawning Yuuri looked at Wolfram in confusion. Wolfram was jerking his head around in complete defensive mode before Yuuri laughed.

"What the hell Yuuri, I think we're under attack, why are you laughing?!"

Yuuri smiled and hit the top of his alarm clock turning it off. Wolfram blinked a few times before blushing and looking at the ground and muttering.

"I knew that…"

"Wolf, you couldn't have been expected to know what that was. It's earth technology and so… Wait what day is it?"

Yuuri looked at the calendar and smacked his forehead.

"What is it Yuuri?"

"…I have school today. I really can't miss another day or I'll get into trouble, but if I leave you home alone _you'll _get into trouble… I'm debating which is worse."

Yuuri was then hit with a flying pillow.

"Heh, I guess I deserved that, but I need to get ready… Do you think you will be alright home alone?"

"Hell no! Why can't I go with you? You need somebody to protect you at all times Yuuri, and so I will not leave your side."

"Woollllffff, don't do this! Please just let me go, I'll be fine!"

"No."

Yuuri sighed. If puppy dog eyes and the cute voice didn't work, then nothing would.

"So what do you suggest I do then?"

"Just take me with you of course!"

Yuuri wanted to explain how that made no sense, but he had to get ready so he just shook his head and went to change clothes. At breakfast when they tried to explain their plan to Miko she left the table with a glint in her eyes that scared both boys. She returned soon after, confirming their fears by holding out a girl's uniform from Yuuri's school.

"M-mother? Why do you even have that?"

"Geez Yuu-chan it's 'Mama' and I have it in case you had ever wanted it."

"And _why _did you think I would want it?"

"Because it's cute. Anyway just put it on Wolf and go to school alright?"

Yuuri was going to run late if he argued so he just told Wolfram to wear it.

"Wolf; either wear it to school, or don't come with me."

Wolfram groaned in frustration before leaving to change.

"Mama, why?"

"Whatever do you mean Yuu-chan?"

"Why do you have the camera out?"

"Oh, no reason…"

Yuuri blushed when Wolfram came out. He totally could pass as a girl, plus he looked extremely attractive in such a short skirt; although Yuuri was a bit upset that everybody else would get the same view. Wolfram looked irritated, but he just silently grabbed their lunch bags and walked to the door.

"Come on Yuuri, let's go already."

Yuuri nodded picking up his school bag and waving goodbye to his mother. This was going to be a long day.

…..

Me: Earth! It's such a strange place…

Anon: No it's just you.

Moon: *Smacks Anon across the room*

Anon: *Falls into corner on top of Della's laptop*

Della: Hey get off of my computer!

Anon: Watcha lookin at?"

Della: *face turns red as she tries to delete the internet history*

Moon: Probably Miko's fan-site

Della: Well gosh Moon, I'm SOOOOOOO SORRY that Wolfram makes short skirts look sexy!

Anon: *Snickers but then gets whacked upside the head with a blunt object* Owwwww *Falls to the ground*

Moon: *walks up to Della and whistles before giving her a high-five* Nice one… wait is she breathing?

Della: …idk *pokes anon with a stick a couple times… no response* huh, guess not…

Me: WTF!? Quick, abandon the body!

Anon: Huh? What happened?

Moon: ZOMBIE! *Smacks her upside the head again causing her to fall over*

Me: … uh, Moon?

Moon: Yes?

Me: … Never mind.

**Four hours later**

Anon: *wakes up and sees everybody is gone* …crap they ditched me again… Good thing I installed a tracking device in that necklace I gave Moon! *Clicks on machine and hears beeping noise* YAY!

P.S. I made my own cover-art for the story! (Finally right?) So anyway, it's not the best but it took a long time so :P

R&R


	14. Chapter 14

Wolfram and Yuuri had just left Yuuri's house and were on their way to his school but they hadn't even made it out of the neighborhood before Wolfram started to bother Yuuri with the inevitable questions that would come all day.

"Yuuri, why do you have to go to this school?"

"I told you wolf, it's mandatory. You don't _have_ to come you know."

Wolfram stopped walking down the street and glared at Yuuri.

"I_ do_ have to come Yuuri! It's not like I chose to wear these female's clothes and follow you around for _fun_! You're a wimp and you need protection, and I can provide that even without my sword!"

Yuuri sighed and grabbed Wolfram's hand causing the blonde to shut-up and blush.

"Whatever Wolf, let's just go alright? I'll get in trouble if I'm late."

Wolfram nodded his head gently and followed focused on the fact that Yuuri was holding his hand… _in public_… Even though he knew Yuuri wouldn't do that if he didn't look like a girl. He wanted to object to this somehow, blame Yuuri for being happier with a girl or something, but he couldn't think of a way to do so without losing the contact.

After a few minutes of walking hand-in-hand Wolfram noticed many teenagers looking at them and saying things, but he didn't understand what was said. What he did notice, however, is that they were all wearing the same "uniform" that they were.

"Hey Yuuri?"

"Huh?"

"Are all of these people from your school?"

"Y-yeah."

Yuuri dropped Wolfram's hand and blushed when he realized he had been holding it the whole time.

"Wimp."

"I am not!"

"Then why did you drop my hand huh? Am I not good enough to be seen with you even if I look like a girl?"

"WHAT? I never said that!"

"You didn't have to, I-"

They were interrupted by a shout from a nearby student who then ran up to them.

"Yuuri! Yo! How are you doing?"

The student was a girl with long hair who seemed to be very excited to see Yuuri. Somehow she managed to not trip on her hair as she ran erratically.

"Oh! Who's this? Does she go here? Either way, you didn't tell me you had a girlfriend Yuuri!"

Yuuri blushed and Wolfram was totally clueless to what was going on.

"Yuuri, who is this strange girl? You better not have been cheating on me!"

"NO! Geez Wolfram, this is Mail-Lee, she is just a friend in my class at school"

Yuuri then stopped speaking in Shin-Makoku-ian and began to speak in Japanese, even though to him it's the same thing…

"Sorry Mail-Lee, this is Wolfram, and-"

"Oooh! She's foreign! You lucky dog, where were you hiding her, when did you learn to speak that language?"

"Uh…"

The school-bell range saving Yuuri from responding to the hyper teen, but as Mail-Lee ran off ahead of them she hollered one more thing to Yuuri.

"LATER YOU HAVE TO TELL ME HOW FAR YOU WENT!"

Needless to say Yuuri was a tomato and Wolfram was demanding to know what she had said.

*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*

Yuuri brought Wolfram to the front office and told him to wait by the door as he went inside.

"Excuse me, Mr. Principal?"

"Ah if it isn't Mr. Shibuya, what can I do for you this morning?"

"Heh, you know you can call me Yuuri, but anyway I have a favor to ask you…"

"Well don't stall, or you'll be really late for class!"

"Right, well I have a friend here from overseas and she wanted to see the school and I was hoping she could enroll for a while… maybe."

Yuuri was congratulating himself for coming up with the closest thing to the truth that he could _and_ for the fact that it made sense.

"Hmm… well that's somewhat un-orthodox… Where is she?"

Yuuri bit back a sigh and turned towards the door.

"Wolfram, could you come in here please?"

Wolfram poked his head in with a pout on his face before walking inside. The principal startled Yuuri by jumping out from behind his desk and rushing to shake the startled Wolfram's hand.

"Uh, Yuuri? Who is this man?"

"He is the one who decides if you can stay or not."

"Oh."

Hearing that Wolfram decided to put on his princely charm and smiled brightly for the man. The principal almost fell over in shock before regaining himself and sitting back behind his desk.

"M-Mr. Shibuya, I approve."

"R-really? That easily?"

"But of course! I doubt anyone will object, and if they do then send them to me. Anyone in this school should be happy to meet such a beautiful foreign girl, _plus _she already has a uniform on… "

The principal was looking Wolfram up and down and giving Yuuri the feeling that he was a pervert. Yuuri was glad he didn't speak Japanese _or _have his fire-powers here, because if he did then the principal would probably be on fire now. Instead Wolfram was just hiding behind Yuuri slightly, which although out of character was totally adorable. The principal dismissed them while holding his nose. (He probably was getting a nose-bleed)

"So… did the strange man say I could stay?"

"Yeah, but I think you should watch out for him all the same."

"Why, is he dangerous? I can handle him!"

"No, but if he finds out you are a boy, or if anybody does really, then you'll have to go home."

"Fine! I can be a girl, it can't be _that _hard."

Yuuri shook his head as they arrived at the door to his classroom.

"Now Wolf, try not to do anything to get into trouble alright?"

"Whatever."

Yuuri sighed and took a deep breath before opening the door.

The teacher stopped speaking to the students and looked at Yuuri in annoyance.

"You're late Mr. Shibuya. Why?"

"Sorry… Um you have a temporary exchange student…"

Some of the students in the room perked up and looked at the door wanting to see the new kid.

"Fine, come in then."

Yuuri walked in motioned for Wolfram to follow. A few jaws dropped throughout the room as Wolfram walked in. He was a seriously cute girl. Yuuri was suddenly nervous looking around the room.

"Mr. Shibuya will you please introduce her to the class?"

"Ah, sorry. Everybody this is Wolfram. She doesn't speak any Japanese, but I can translate for her so… Anyways she's not from here so please treat her kindly."

A few boys in the classroom whistled cat-calls and Yuuri sweat-dropped.

"Yuuri what is that strange noise they are making?"

"Ah, that's just… a way of greeting that some idiots use."

"Oh."

Hearing the strange language caused a small uproar in the classroom, people wanting to know about it or what she said. Yuuri was being bombarded with questions about Wolfram, if "she" had a boyfriend since it "obviously couldn't be Shibuya Yuuri - Harujuku Fuuri," among other things.

"SILENCE! This IS still a classroom if I'm not mistaken. Now it only makes sense to have her sit next to you Shibuya, since you have to translate for her… Mail-Lee do you mind moving seats?"

"Nope~!"

"Well there you have it. Now go sit down so we can get back to class."

Yuuri nodded and walked to his seat as Mail-Lee moved her things so Wolfram could sit next to him. He sighed as he watched Wolfram look around cautiously at the people who were staring at him. It was going to be a long day.

…

After the class had calmed down and gotten back to the lesson, things were going pretty well. Everyone stopped pestering Wolfram for the time being thanks to the threats of the teacher, and Yuuri was happy that he could actually understand the lesson at the moment unlike most of the students in the room. (It didn't hurt that he had months to study instead of a few days, since he had been in Shin Makoku.)

"Mr. Shibuya, could you please ask Ms. Wolfram if she can solve this problem?"

Yuuri swallowed nervously looking up at the equation on the board. _He _didn't even know how to solve it. Yuuri only hoped that Wolfram knew something about math. He nodded to the teacher before turning to Wolfram.

"Hey Wolf?"

"Hmm?"

"The teacher wants you to solve the math equation on the board… Do you know anything about math?"

"Of course I do Yuuri; I _did _have a prince's education you know.

Yuuri laughed nervously.

"Mr. Shibuya what did she say?"

"Uh…"

"Yuuri, tell him the answer is 42 X2 as long as Y remains constant."

"WHAT! Are you saying you did that in your head?"

Wolfram gave Yuuri a look as if to say 'What and you couldn't?'

"Mr. Shibuya, what did she say? Is she coming to the board or not?"

"Uh… She said to tell you 'the answer is 42 X2 as long as Y remains constant'…"

The teacher blinked before looking at his book, then looking at Wolfram, then looking at his book again before he coughed.

"T-that is correct."

Exclamations of awe were heard throughout the room at Wolfram's apparent genius. Wolfram just kind of looked bored. One of the more annoying male students spoke up.

"Hey sensei, maybe Wolfram should teach the class!"

A few others nodded in agreement but before the teacher could bother with a rebuttal, the bell rang for lunch. The teacher sighed.

"You may break for lunch, and then go to gym class."

Almost all of the students immediately gathered around Wolfram and bombarded him, or rather Yuuri, with questions. At first Yuuri was just answering for him, but then they demanded he ask 'her' so he pretended that he was.

"Wolfram these people seem to want to get to know you."

"It's only because they think I'm a stupid girl."

"Well regardless I think that because you _aren't _a 'stupid girl' that we should leave early. After all, you can't wear female gym clothes…"

"Praise Shinou! I don't want to stay here any longer!"

Yuuri stopped "Translating" for the other students when Wolfram stood up and grabbed Yuuri's hand, leading him out of the room. Needless to say, Yuuri was getting evil glares from the boys in the room.

On their way out Yuuri and Wolfram met Wolfram's "Fan Club" that had apparently already formed due to a text that had his picture in it. Yuuri didn't know how he missed that, but he mostly concentrated on trying to get Wolfram out of the building. He would make up and excuse for leaving early another day, but he would still come back later for baseball.

"So what now Yuuri?"

"Huh?"

"Well are we allowed back at your house? We should still be in school right?"

"Yeah but nobody is home, so they won't know anyway."

Wolfram nodded while fighting back a blush. He couldn't really remember the last time he and Yuuri were alone together with nobody but themselves.

Yuuri opened the door and locked it behind him.

"I'm home!"

He shouted for good measure to check if anybody was home. He got no answer so he smiled.

"Why are you smiling?"

"Because we're alone."

Wolfram blushed as Yuuri grabbed his hand and led him to his room. After locking his door, they lay on Yuuri's bed fervently making out for a long time. They didn't go any farther however, since Miko would have to do the laundry, and that was _not _how Yuuri wanted her to find out he was in love with Wolfram.

*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*

BACK IN SHIN MAKOKU

Gwendal was sitting at his desk speed knitting and still completely pissed off at his king. Maoh or not, if he had defiled his baby brother… Gwendal missed a few stitches… Conrad had calmed down some over the past few weeks although he was still upset. He had been trying almost every day now to calm his older brother down lest he kill someone in his rage.

"Now Gwendal, why do you think Yuuri left?"

"Oh I don't know, maybe so he could ruin our baby brother!?"

Conrad had never seen Gwendal so upset before, and quite frankly it scared him.

"I… honestly don't know what they have done, but they are engaged and… I think they only left because we sort of made them think we were going to kill them…"

"Oh no, see I'm glad it stopped me even though they need to be back here where we can watch them, because I _was _going to kill him. King or not."

"I-I'm going to pretend I didn't hear that last part…"

Conrad sweat-dropped at his brother's bluntness. Just as Gwendal was about to start another row, Gunther burst in and began whining about how Yuuri had left him behind and how Wolfram must have corrupted his pure and innocent mind. This of course pissed Gwendal off further making him drop his knitting and run after a now wailing Gunther.

"Gwen I'm sorry! Please forgive me!"

Conrad sweat-dropped again; and just as he had been calming his brother down. Annisina then rounded the corner bumping into Conrad.

"Oh Conrad, have you seen Gwendal or Gunther? Moon and I need one of them."

"Oh Annisina, I see you are back from your trip… Moon?"

"Oh yes, Moon!"

A girl who was apparently named moon rounded the corner, pushing a mobile invention.

"Yes Annisina?"

"This is Conrad. Conrad, Moon. She's my new assistant… Well off to find my test-subjects!"

Moon sloppily saluted to Conrad.

"Yo!"

"Uh… Hi…"

She smiled and then looked at the contraption she had been pushing with a creepy grin.

"This… is going to be fun… Oh and Conrad, if you see Greta tell her which way we went k?"

As she ran off Conrad only worried more about his poor brother, and he began to worry about Greta as well. Even though she was missing both of her fathers greatly, apparently she had found someone to play with and they didn't seem to be the safest pair to be around. He shook his head and mentally pleaded Yuuri to come back soon.

Back on earth Yuuri broke a particularly heated kiss with Wolfram and looked around confused. When Wolfram asked what it was he shrugged and said "Must have been my imagination." Then they went back to making out in Yuuri's room.

Hey-yo People! I have a disclaimer! Read below please!

MOON BELONGS TO DELLA (TheMoonAndStarsLove) AND I JUST BE BORROWING HER WITH PERMISSION. ALSO MAIL-LEE WAS NAMED BY DELLA AS WELL!

Isn't Della awesome? I think so :3  
Well any-hew I just wanted to apologize, I didn't update yesterday even though I try to update every day. My hand is still injured and swollen, so it is really _really_ hard to type… so yeah

P.S. LONGEST CHAPPY EVER (WOOT WOOT)

R&R


	15. Chapter 15

The boys stopped making out when they heard Miko rummaging about in the kitchen. Once they had composed themselves, they decided to go say hi to her and see what she was doing… Well after they did that and asked if she needed help, she put Wolfram and Yuuri in aprons and took pictures.

"Ah Yuuri, how does this help her cook?"

"…It doesn't."

"Oh."

"Yuu-chan, what is Fuu-chan saying?"

"Mama can we _please_ take these off?"

She pouted mumbling something about how they weren't being very fun. She was also upset that Wolfram had changed out of the girl's clothes she gave him that morning. They took off the aprons and sat down in the living room to chat.

"Yuuri, how long do you think we should stay here… to be safe?"

"I don't know… maybe a week. That'll be a couple of months or so in Shin Makoku I think, so Gwendal _might_ calm down by then…"

"Ha. That's wishful thinking…"

They both sweat-dropped and then turned when they heard the front door opening. Shori and Shoma were home and Yuuri sighed when his father walked over to him. They began to speak in Shin-Makoku-ian.

"Yuuri, have you told your mother or Shori about you and Wolfram yet?"

"…No… I guess I have to don't I."

"Yes. If you won't I'm afraid I will."

Yuuri's face paled, he did _not _want his mom to find out like that. He just hoped that his mother and brother would be as accepting as his father was, even if his father had a while to think about it.

"Can it wait?"

"No Yuuri it can't."

Wolfram was just looking back and forth between the face of the one he loved, and his father. He felt quite useless at the moment and only hoped that Yuuri's family would accept him as his fiancé. Yuuri sighed and squeezed Wolfram's hand for reassurance. He blushed briefly before squeezing back, hoping that Yuuri would understand that he would support him either way.

"Yuu-chan~ Fuu-chan~ Everyone~ Dinner's ready!"

Everyone gathered around the table as the excited Miko served them. After she sat down she noticed Yuuri's slightly dejected face and pouted.

"Yuu-chan what's the matter?"

"Ah…"

He scratched the back of his head; this was already harder than her thought. Wolfram found his other hand under the table and held it encouragingly, making him smile.

"You can tell Mama Yuu-chan."

"I… You know how I'm the Maoh of Shin Makoku? And how I have a life there?"

"Yes?"

"I… Wolfram… WolframandIareengaged."

That could have gone better. Miko looked confused for a moment as she tried to figure out his words. Shoma almost did a face-plant at how bad his son seemed to be with words. Yet what happened with Shori was the worst. He just dropped his eating utensils and stared blankly in front of him for a moment. Miko looked at Yuuri again before speaking.

"Huh?"

"W-Wolfram and I are engaged to be married… I know he's a guy but… I love him Mama…"

Miko couldn't have possibly taken it better, while Shori couldn't have possibly taken it worse. She was practically bouncing out of her chair in her excitement, where Shori just stood up. He stood up quickly and angrily, pushing his chair back from the table as he did so. Yuuri was scared. He was happy his mother was so… excited, but he worried about his brother.

"S-Shori?"

"What did he do to you?"

"W-what?"

"_What did he do to you?!_ Did he trick you into it? Was there some sort of misunderstanding?"

He began to yell at Wolfram next, even though Wolfram couldn't understand his words.

"Did you corrupt my little brother? You will pay for this! There is no way in hell that I'm letting you just take him like this!"

Miko was trying to calm her eldest son down, but his words stung Yuuri harshly. Yuuri looked down and tried to calm his anger, and Wolfram noticed. Wolfram could tell that Shori did not approve of him, and the thought of that made his eyes begin to water.

Shori continued to shout at Wolfram and Yuuri continued to try his hardest to calm himself, even if he was failing. Nobody but Wolfram noticed how Yuuri was shaking since they were all trying to calm Shori down. Yuuri heard a small whimper followed by a sniffle. His head snapped up as he looked at Wolfram.

Wolfram, _his Wolfram_, was crying. He was crying because his brother was being an idiot, making a mistake, doing wrong, causing injustice… Yuuri would have his Wolfram, he would have his justice. Suddenly his hair was longer and wind was whipping around the room. Shori finally stopped his rant when he saw Yuuri glowing blue.

Everyone was slightly scared when they saw the rage in Yuuri's eyes.

**_"Shori. Why do you_** **_disapprove of Wolfram when you know nothing of him?"_**

"Yuuri, don't be ridiculous! He's a BOY and he has obviously corrupted you somehow!

**_ "I will have none of your excuses or false accusations, he has done nothing wrong."_**

All of a sudden Shori was against the wall, held by an invisible force. Yuuri was not going easy on his brother, and Shoma was struggling to keep Miko away from the cross-fire. Wolfram didn't know what to do. Yuuri was fighting his brother who he loved with all of his heart, just to be accepted as his fiancé.

As Shori began to struggle for his freedom, he realized that Yuuri wasn't going to let up. He feared for his life, brother or not, as he struggled to breath.

"Y-Yuuri… Le-let go I-I… I'm sorry. L-Let's t-talk about it.

**_"He is the one you should be apologizing to, but for now you answer to me. The time for talking is over. I will have justice."_**

"NO!"

Yuuri turned his head in surprise, hearing the voice come from Wolfram. He saw the blonde stumbling over to him, against the force of the wind swirling around him.

**_"Wolfram, this man has insulted you and he must pay for his crimes."_**

"No, Yuuri you don't want this! You love him, and you love me right? Don't choose between me and your family, don't kill you brother."

The wind did not slow down nor recede, although Yuuri's face was very conflicted. Wolfram saw Shori's struggle weaken ad the life was pushed out of him slowly. Wolfram finally pushed through the wind around Yuuri and with a final burst of energy, kissed him.

Yuuri's 'Maoh' eyes opened wide before shutting and turning back to normal as he kissed Wolfram. He dropped Shori to the ground, leaving him to gasp for breath desperately. Miko, who had been in tears, was now half-smiling at the couple while being held by a relieved Shoma. Yuuri finally broke the kiss and he hugged Wolfram and whispered in his ear.

"Thank you."

Wolfram blushed as Yuuri fainted into his arms… Then he looked up and paled slightly. There was a lot of explaining to do, and Yuuri had fainted on him… WIMP!

*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*

Yuuri woke-up slowly while hearing voices around him. He slowly realized a few things as he gained consciousness, and in the following order:

_I must have passed out.  
I guess everyone is talking about me.  
My pillow's really warm. _(He gently snuggled into his 'pillow')  
_Why did everyone stop talking?  
…Wait warm pillow?_

His eyes opened slowly and he saw that he was in Wolfram's lap, and to top it off he was snuggling into Wolfram's crotch. He jumped up with a "manly squeal" and both he and the blonde were wearing matching blushes. Miko giggled.

"Are you awake now Yuu-Chan?"

He nodded vigorously, still embarrassed. He looked around the room and flinched when he saw his brother staring at him.

"H-how long was I out?"

"Hmm~ Not more than an hour I'd say, but you slept in Fuu-chan's lap the _whole _time."

"A-Ahhh… I see… Uh, I'm sorry I reacted so violently…"

Shori sighed

"I'm sorry I acted so abruptly… And don't worry, trust me when I say the chewing-out I got from mother was much more painful than the beating the Maoh gave me."

Miko giggled and Yuuri sweat-dropped.

"That's 'Mama' to you."

"Y-yes Mama."

His poor brother; he wasn't sure if he would have been able to survived, had his mother attacked him instead. She sure was strong when she wanted to be, even though it was nearly impossible to make her angry.

"So Yuu-chan, I think you should skip baseball today."

"Hahaha, I guess so, huh?"

She clapped her hands together and then scurried off to the other room.

"Mama, what are you doing?"

"Drawing a bath for you and Fuu-Chan!"

Yuuri's face was red, and when he translated for the confused Wolfram, his face turned red as well. When she came back she handed him two towels.

"M-Mama! We don't need to share a bath!"

"But you're already engaged! Besides, Mama already got it ready."

Shori would have argued, but he was already in enough trouble as it was. The two boys got up slowly, but then Yuuri almost fell over before Wolfram caught him.

"Yuuri are you okay?"

"Y-yeah, thanks Wolf… I'm just a little dizzy…"

Wolfram sighed and then smiled as he helped him to the bathroom. Once inside they were glad for one thing; privacy from Miko.

"So what happened while I was asleep?"

"Hmmph! Well first, as soon as your mother was sure that Shori was alright, she scolded him something awful. Then the questions came to me, and your father was kind enough to translate. All in all, I think everything with your family is settled. Mine on the other hand, is a different story."

Yuuri sweat-dropped

"All that huh? Wow, that's stressful."

"Yeah… Um…"

"Yes?"

"Can I wash your back?"

Yuuri laughed nervously before nodding his head. Wolfram beamed his happiness and Yuuri feared how his hormones were going to react. After they had gotten undressed Wolfram had sat behind Yuuri, next to the bath. He began to wash his broad back and smiled gently to himself. He didn't notice, but Yuuri was blushing. Even though they had seen each other before, it was still different when there was abundant lighting, or when water was involved.

After a while Yuuri offered to wash Wolfram's back as well. The blonde blushed and thanked him. Poor Yuuri was struggling to keep him manhood under control as he looked at Wolfram's pale back shining under the water droplets. He managed to finish without jumping Wolfram, to his own surprise, and then they finally stepped into the bath water. The water was actually cool by this time, since they had spent so much time outside of the water, but it really didn't matter since once they got into the water, a familiar whirlpool appeared.

*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*

… I know I know, but please don't kill me! I took a long time to be able to update and then I give you a cliffy… I kind of hate myself for it too.

Anon: So what's your excuse?

Me: Well as you know…

Anon: I was just kidding, I don't care.

Me: *Stares at Anon* Where did this sudden confidence come from?

Anon: Well I decided to take a self-confidence class at the YMCA, and my teacher says that the best way to get rid of bullies is to show that you don't fear them.

Me: Oh? So you don't fear me? *Takes menacing step towards Anon*

Anon: *flinches slightly* N-No! No I don't!

Me: Ok then. *Picks up phone and begins to dial a number*

Anon: *Voice is filled with fear* W-Who are you calling?

Me: *Phone stops ringing* Oh Hello? Yes can I speak to her please? Thanks. *Waits a moment* Hi, remember when you said to call if that certain situation happened? Yeah that one. Can you come over? Great! See you in a-

*Phone call is interrupted a group of people who burst through the wall, one of them holding the phone, still talking to the author*

Phone guy: We're here. *Crushes phone in hand*

Anon: WTF!? WHO ARE THESE GUYS?

Me: Oh them? Well… Moon and Della were busy or something, so I just called in a favor… Anon, meet the A-Team.

Anon: FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF FFFFFFFFFFFFFFUUUUUUUUUUUUUU UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU

One of the men: Hannibal, tell that fool to shut up!

Hannibal: Shut Up!

Anon is still screaming and explosions begin to rain down in the room. Personally, I don't care; I have insurance ;)

R&R


	16. Chapter 16

They were sucked down into the whirlpool even though Yuuri tried to grab ahold of something to stop himself. It didn't help that Wolfram, ever afraid of/ bothered by magical water, chose to grab onto Yuuri. Had it been under ANY other circumstances, Yuuri might have been glad that his naked blonde was hanging onto him... embarrassed, but glad.

Yuuri had automatically assumed that they would end up back at the castle and near Wolfram's brothers who were probably still furious with him. He shut his eyes tightly and braced himself after he came out of the water, expecting an attack of verbal or physical nature. Neither came.

He opened one eye and then the other to find that he was in a fountain in Shinou's Palace. He also found out that Ulrike was standing there staring at him angrily with her arms crossed. He instinctively covered his exposed privates.

Wolfram had also come up on this 'side' of the water, but unlike Yuuri he was not embarrassed. He was relatively angry as he still sat in the water.

"Ulrike, is this your doing?" She smirked "I'll take that as a 'yes' then."

Wolfram sighed and Yuuri looked at her incredulously.

"Wait, you can do that?"

Two people, perfectly in sync, face-palmed at his stupidity. Really Yuuri? She's the... Never mind. Ulrike tossed a couple of outfits at the edge of the fountain and sighed.

"Put these on and then come out and talk to me… I've hidden your arrival from Wolfram's brothers for now."

She left before Yuuri could thank her for doing that much. She was obviously still angry. Yuuri and Wolfram got out and began to dress as quickly as they could. No reason to anger the young-girl-who's-not-really-a-young-girl further.

Ulrike was sitting on a chair and pointed at the floor in front of her to indicate exactly where they were supposed to place their butts. Her glare and attitude left no room for argument. They sat.

"I can't believe you two!"

They looked at each other before looking back at her.

"Yes you! You _are_ allowed to like him, even love him, I don't care! But you are NOT allowed to run away from your problems!"

Yuuri hung his head in shame while Wolfram struggled not to yell right back at her.

"Did you think that staying away for so long would make his brother's less angry Yuuri? It didn't help all that much! They have gotten angrier by the day, thinking about what you two _idiots_ might be doing!"

"Wait just a damn second, how do you know all this?!"

"SHINOU! WHO ELSE COULD TELL ME?!"

Wolfram flinched at her tone and Yuuri suddenly seemed to gain a little bit of confidence as he looked up at the angry Ulrike. He stood up from his seated position and stared directly into her eyes.

"Ulrike, as much respect as I have for you and Shinou and even Murata, I cannot say I am happy that you are prying into our lives. I made a choice and whether or not it was the right one, it can't be changed. Arguing will do nothing and neither delaying. Come on Wolfram, let's go home."

Wolfram grabbed Yuuri's outstretched hand and stood up quickly. Ulrike was left speechless at what had just happened. She briefly wondered if the maoh had come out, but that was ridiculous. As the two boys left she sighed, at least they weren't running… She'd keep their arrival a secret for a _bit_ longer.

Once away from Ulrike and in the hallway Wolfram looked over to Yuuri who was slightly shaking.

"What's wrong Yuuri?"

"T-that scared the crap out of me…"

Wolfram laughed and shoved him playfully before pulling him back and holding his hand comfortingly as they walked.

"Wimp."

"Whatever."

Yuuri tightened his grip on Wolfram's hand and began to run, pulling Wolfram behind him before he caught up.

"Yuuri, what the-"

"Let's get on a horse and get home before dark."

Wolfram sighed and followed him the rest of the way to the stable where the horses were. Wolfram wondered when Yuuri had gotten so fast... must be all that running with Conrad.

During the ride home they had shared a horse, not just because they wanted to, there was only one horse there at the time. Yuuri didn't mind, he was able to hug his Wolf the whole time as they talked. They were already over half-way there and they had NO IDEA what they were going to say to his brothers.

"Yuuri, stop that."

Wolfram was trying to keep the horse on the path but Yuuri was distracting him. It wasn't easy to pay attention when someone (who you loved) nestled their face into the crook of your neck.

"But I love you."

Wolfram's heart still fluttered every time he heard that. Even when it was in a whiny voice from a tired Maoh.

"I love you too but I need to pay attention. Unless you want to spend the night out in the woods."

Yuuri made an 'Hmmm' noise which peaked Wolfram's interest.

"What are you th-thinking… h-hey!"

Yuuri was kissing the side of Wolfram's jaw before he pulled back and let go of Wolfram's sides, instead grabbing for his hands. He used said hands to stop the horse.

"Why not?"

"Why not what? You meant you _want_ to camp out tonight?!"

Yuuri slid off of the horse and nodded his head.

"I believe I asked, 'why not?' Is there a reason we can't?"

"Yuuri we should get home."

"So your brothers can separate us for Shinou knows how long? Can't we spend another night together?"

Wolfram thought for a moment as he dismounted. He slowly nodded as it suddenly made perfect sense. He tied his horse to a nearby tree and walked over to Yuuri who was grinning like an idiot. Wolfram worried for a moment as he looked at him cautiously.

Yuuri suddenly hugged him close before pulling away and kissing him gently.

"Thanks Wolf."

Wolfram shivered and slowly pried himself away from Yuuri who pouted. He then stepped back and turned to the woods.

"I'll make camp okay?"

Honestly Wolfram was just worried that things might escalate to outdoor sex… he didn't want dirt and leaves in uncomfortable places.

Yuuri hadn't even been thinking about sex. Not even remotely. He had just thought Wolfram looked so pretty… er, handsome... but then again, he _always _looked amazing, so that was a rather moot point. Wolfram however could not stop thinking about it as he collected wood for a fire with a blush on his cheeks. It was going to be a long night.

So… Yeah, I'm sorry for the long time in-between updates. *sheepish grin*

Anon: So what? We all know you are busy! You have multiple stories too!

Me: Aww thanks for defending me. What did you do?

Anon: Me? What do you mean? Can't I just be nice? *Moon pops into the room*

Me and Moon: No.

Me: Oh hi moon, what's up?

Moon: …do you know who ate all my- er, I mean _your_ snacks?

Me: *glares at Anon who is shuffling her feet nervously* You DIDN'T

Anon: …no? *runs for a head-start*

Moon: COME BACK HERE YOU **** **** *** ***** **** with a ***** *** ** for a mom! *is running after the snack thief*

Me: WHOA!

Della: She's been reading some inappropriate stories recently.

Me: Yeah, but who taught her how to pronounce the asterisk symbol?

Della: *shrugs shoulders*

(For those who don't know, Moon and Della are property/creations of Della… She owns herself.)


	17. Chapter 17

Yuuri was standing alone outside Gwendal's office having been told that both he and Conrad were in there by a guard. He had ordered nobody to announce their arrival, so it would be a surprise to the brothers. He was stalling in his mind as he reflected on how his last conversation had gone.

"Wolfram, I need to do this alone."

"Why?! I should be in there too!"

"Wolfram, they are your brothers and I understand that. I also know that in their eyes, I am the one at fault."

"All the more reason to have me there to support you!"

"No, it's not. If you're in there, I won't be able to concentrate on what I'm saying and I doubt their anger would lessen. It might even be worse."

"Look, I don't care okay? You're my fiancé and I'm going with you."

Before Wolfram could storm off in the direction Yuuri was headed, Yuuri grabbed his arm gently and pulled him backwards. He looked him in the eyes with a serious expression that made Wolfram flinch.

"Wolfram Von Bielefeld I regret doing this, but as your king I order you to stay away from your eldest brother's office."

Wolfram was stunned. Yuuri had _never_ spoken to him like that, yet he couldn't argue a direct order. His eyes began to water. Yuuri gave him a sad smile and lifted his chin gently.

"Trust me okay?"

With a soft kiss Yuuri left Wolfram standing there alone to wonder what was going through his king's head, and realizing that all he _could _do was trust him_._

Yuuri took a deep breath and stood as straight as he could before knocking twice on the door and then opening it. Inside the room, both Gwendal and Conrad were sitting down and leaning over a map discussing something or other. (Yuuri prayed it wasn't war.) When the door had opened both of their gazes shot up to look at the intruder and they were stunned to find that it was Yuuri.

Gwendal smacked his hands down on the table and stood up so quickly that his chair fell backwards with a loud thud. Conrad also looked at Yuuri quite angrily even though he was more composed than Gwendal.

"Heika! What have you been doing all this time? If you think that you can-"

Gwendal was taken aback when Yuuri wasn't fazed by his outrage. If anything he looked _calm_. He had not been expecting such a reaction from the double-black.

"Before you start, I would like to make a few things clear _Lord Von Voltaire_. You and _Weller-Kyo_ have surely taken things to the worst possible conclusion and likely have the wrong idea."

Gwendal glared at Yuuri angrily, not buying any of it.

"Even _if_ we were to believe that, running only makes you look guiltier!"

"And had we not run I doubt I would be alive today."

Both Gwendal and Conrad blinked a few times, realizing that that was probably indeed the case.

"Heika, this still doesn't excuse the fact that you were… _toying_ with Wolfram."

Conrad was surprised when Yuuri glared at him and did not correct the use of his title. Instead he straightened his posture a bit more and looked at both men in the room, trying to look as professional as possible.

"I assure the both of you that my intentions with Wolfram Von Bielefeld are nothing but pure. I would **never** toy with him or his emotions. Whether you believe it or not, care for him deeply."

Gwendal paused and was about to make a retort when Yuuri silenced him with an extremely confidant yet somewhat 'noble' air.

"With all due respect to the both of you and your stations, if you have a problem with how I, the king, choose to live my life, then leave. I am **not** ashamed to say that I love Wolfram, and as much as I care for both of you, I won't give that up for your approval. Tell me now if you still disapprove because the door is **right there!**" He lifted his arm to point to the door pointedly.

This short speech shook both men to the core. It was spoken from the heart and they both could tell this easily. It still didn't change the fact that it was their baby brother he was talking about. Conrad cleared his throat.

"Yuuri, do you really mean to make us choose between our king and our brother?"

"Of course not. It isn't your choice to make. The choice is between Wolfram and I, and if he agrees to marry me then I _will_ marry him. I _love _him; I just wish you could support that."

Yuuri turned and walked out of the room while he still had his composure. Both Gwendal and Conrad looked an awful lot like fish out of water at the moment.

Yuuri found Wolfram sitting on a bench outside looking rather glum. With a quick look around to make sure nobody was watching, he snuck up behind the blonde. He wrapped his arms around him and nuzzled his head into the side of his neck, startling Wolfram.

"Y-Yuuri! …how did it go?"

Yuuri made a 'Hmm?' noise against Wolfram's neck causing him to shiver.

"I'm not sure, but I'm still alive."

Yuuri's shoulders shook and his legs wobbled as he held Wolfram lovingly from behind. Wolfram only noticed this when he had turned around to hug him back and pull him onto the bench. Yuuri's eyes began to water as he sat down next to Wolfram.

"Yuuri, what-?"

"I'm scared Wolfram. I'm really, _really_ scared. I don't want them to take you away from me. I-I don't-"

Yuuri was cut off when Wolfram kissed him gently and pulled back with a soft smile. His green eyes sparkled.

"Don't be scared Yuuri. The only thing that would keep me from you is if you told me to leave."

"I'd never do that!"

Yuuri looked a bit insulted at this. Wolfram took ahold of his hand and looked deeply into his black eyes.

"Then I'll never leave your side." Yuuri's spirits were raised immediately and he smiled happily.

"I love you Wolf... I love you so much!"

Yuuri pulled Wolfram into a warm embrace that they shared for a few minutes. Unbeknownst to them, several meters away stood a young girl with brown curls staring at them with a huge grin upon her face.

Moon: Oh God am I excited!

Anon: Why?

Moon: Well, the author said it was a secret but I'm going to tell you anyway.

Anon: Really?

Moon: Yep! You see, in the next chapter Y-

Author: MOON!

Moon and Anon: Eep! *and then they run away*

Sorry for the long wait, but I have an important announcement! There is a specific thing that makes me happy, and that specific happiness makes me want to write. When I want to write, I'm able to post. When I'm able to post then you get your story and all of that hinges on one little thing. Reviews. I love you all and I love to hear what you think of my little story! I hate to seem like a beggar, but It really makes me happy when you take a few seconds to write a review for me!

**UPDATE: **Made some spelling an grammar fixes. ALSO, a note to someone if they ever re-read this chapter and for all future readers... Really? I feel bad saying this, but wasn't it obvious that Greta was the brunette young girl with curly hair?

**R&R**


	18. Chapter 18

Yuuri was sitting in his bedroom nervously. Alone. Wolfram's brothers had decided that though they would accept and respect their king's decision, they would separate them until further notice. This wasn't going to stop Yuuri from talking to his Wolf though, so he had already sent out a secret message with a guard. The orders following it were 'this is for the eyes of Wolfram Von Bielefeld ONLY. If you show this to or tell anyone else about it, it will be treason.'

Sure Yuuri hated scaring the pants off of that guard, but he hated missing Wolfram even more. Wolfram would probably be here any second, so there was only one thing he had left to do. He stared up at the ceiling before looking around the room warily.

"Murata, I swear if any of you are watching the castle right now and don't stop immediately… I will personally castrate you and shave your head!"

~~Somewhere far far away… Shinou's Palace

"Pffft… HAHAHAHAHA!"

Shinou was laughing so hard he fell off of the box he had been sitting on while Murata was incredibly pale.

"Shut up! We're turning it off! Now!"

Murata grabbed the crystal ball-like thing and turned it off. When Shinou tried to turn it on again, he smashed it on the ground.

"No! I will NOT risk myself for this!"

Shinou shrugged and continued to laugh.

~~Back to Blood Pledge Castle

Yuuri sighed; he no longer felt the strange sensation that someone was watching him. Good. The handle to his door turned and he jumped out of bed to hide behind the door as it slowly opened.

"Yuuri?"

Wolfram closed the door behind him and cautiously looked around the room. He was suddenly jumped by an overly-happy Yuuri.

"Wolfram!"

"Ahhh!"

Wolfram struggled for a second before realizing that it was actually Yuuri and then simply removing his arms from around him with a cross face.

"What's wrong?"

Yuuri pouted, he had wanted to hug Wolfram.

"You could have gotten yourself killed! I could have thought you were an enemy!"

"Aw, you'd never hurt me."

Yuuri walked over to where Wolfram was now standing near the door, and hugged him again. Gently this time.

"And why would an enemy be in my room, hmm?"

"I... I don't know."

Wolfram blushed a little when Yuuri sighed and grabbed Wolfram's hand. Wolfram was easily able to see the worry etched into Yuuri's face. He moved a black strand of hair to the side and gave Yuuri a smile.

"What's bothering you?"

"I know you said your brothers can't separate us, but they did! I mean not forever, but they still did! I don't know what to do!"

"Hey, don't worry about it. I can't imagine them taking it much better than they already have. I'm glad we're both still alive and in the same country."

Yuuri gave a small half-hearted laugh as he looked up into caring green eyes. His heart stopped for a moment as he saw Wolfram's reassuring smile, his beautiful lips curved at the edges.

"I'm glad we're here too."

Yuuri couldn't help himself, and quickly pulled Wolfram in for a small peck on the lips. When he pulled away Wolfram looked at him in shock for a moment. Then he smiled.

"Thanks for the kiss wimp."

"Hey! I am not a-"

Yuuri's retort was cut off by retaliation courtesy of Wolfram. They were now both caught up heavily in a long kiss where Wolfram had thrown his arms around Yuuri's neck and Yuuri was quickly getting lost in the kiss. He pulled back and looked at Wolfram who obviously wanted more, just as Yuuri did.

"I want more than this Wolf."

Wolfram looked at him with lust in his eyes and Yuuri shook his head.

"I didn't mean like that."

Wolfram backed away looking slightly hurt. Yuuri grabbed Wolfram's hand in his and rubbed his knuckles soothingly.

"I didn't mean _that_ either. Wolfram I want more than just this, you know? I love being able to spend time with you, to share my emotions and to talk with you, everything."

"Even when I call you a wimp?"

"Even when you call me a wimp."

"And the sex?"

"And the- WOLFRAM!"

Wolfram backed up a little from Yuuri's outburst, the young king blushing. This was not how Yuuri had planned for this to go.

"I meant I want you, Wolfram Von Bielefeld, to marry me. Will you do me the pleasure?"

Wolfram choked for a moment, trying to believe his own ears. Yuuri was looking at him with concern, as if he was worried what the answer would be.

"You mean it?"

Wolfram looked at Yuuri with small tears in the corners of his eyes, threatening to fall.

"Of course I mean it! Why wouldn't I marry the man I love?"

Wolfram threw his arms around Yuuri's neck and pressed his lips against his firmly. It didn't take long for Yuuri to throw his arms around Wolfram's back and hold him closer as they kissed. Wolfram pulled back for a split second, long enough to whisper against Yuuri's lips.

"Yes. And I love you too."

Wolfram felt Yuuri's manhood twitch against him as they were still very close together. The raven blushed when he realized Wolfram noticed. The blonde ground his hips against Yuuri's front causing him to bite back a moan. Pleased at this reaction Wolfram kissed him and right as he felt Yuuri's lips moving against his, Yuuri pulled back.

Wolfram looked a bit stunned to say the least. Yuuri was flushed and shaking his head for some reason.

"Y-Yuuri, what's wrong?"

"Wolfram we can't… you know, do it…"

Wolfram found it cute that Yuuri was still embarrassed at even saying such words.

"Why not?"

"Because what if someone heard us, or-"

Yuuri was cut off when Wolfram grabbed his head and began to make out with him. Once Wolfram slipped his tongue out of his mouth and brushed it gingerly against Yuuri's lips, all thought went out the window. He wasn't asking for it back.

Yuuri and Wolfram battled for dominance in each other's mouths, Yuuri soon winning as he managed to slowly push them towards the bed. The kiss was broken as Wolfram felt himself falling onto the bed. He laid back, his arms stretched out above his head, panting while looking at Yuuri. The king had lust-filled eyes and Wolfram blushed knowing they were for him and only him. Yuuri faltered and shook his head, clearing the haze.

"Wolf. I-If we start this now, I w-won't be able to stop, and… If your brothers-"

Wolfram pulled Yuuri down on top of him abruptly; making Yuuri put his arms out on either side of Wolfram's head to keep them from hitting each other. Yuuri stared at Wolfram for a moment before realizing that he didn't really care. He didn't care what anybody else thought, and he had nothing but love for the blonde.

Yuuri leaned down towards Wolfram, propping himself up on his forearms and elbows so he was hovering above him. He moved his legs so he had one knee right in between Wolfram's thighs, and the other to the side holding him still.

Yuuri gave Wolfram a small smile before lifting his knee up and rubbing it gently against Wolfram's covered crotch. The blonde's gasp was cut off abruptly by the consuming kiss from Yuuri even as he continued to rub him. Wolfram moaned and tried to move himself away but was stopped by Yuuri who grabbed his arms and held him in place.

"Y-Yuuri?"

Yuuri made a questioning 'hmm' noise against Wolfram's clothed chest that made him shiver.

"I-I… W-we need to take our clothes off."

Yuuri nodded and rolled to the side of Wolfram so that they were lying next to each other, Wolfram was panting and Yuuri had a content smile on his face. Yuuri sat up quickly and began peeling all of his clothes off, leaving just his royal undergarment. Wolfram was having trouble sitting up, but Yuuri didn't mind all that much.

He began removing the blonde's clothing for him and enjoyed watching him squirm under his affectionate gaze. He pulled the cravat from around his neck and began kissing and sucking it once the ruffles were tossed to the side. His hands roamed down the blonde's shirt and began unbuttoning it from the bottom.

Wolfram was absently wondering just when Yuuri had gotten so bold, but found himself not caring through his pleasure. Yuuri pulled his shirt off from the sides and splayed his hands across his pale chest as he relinquished his mouth's grip on his neck, noticing the dark mark he had left. The only 'blemish' on his otherwise perfect skin.

"You're so beautiful Wolfram."

As much as those words made him shiver, Wolfram could not help but pause at the term.

"W-wimp. I'm not beautiful, I'm not a girl."

"Hmm? I know. You're much more beautiful than any girl."

"Y-Yuuri…"

Wolfram sighed as Yuuri ran his fingers through his blonde hair and kissed him lightly on the lips.

"Yes?"

"S-stop teasing."

Yuuri gave him a small smile and began to remove the tight pants from Wolfram's slender form. Wolfram gasped as he was released from the confines that had held him, but still felt the restriction of the underwear. He was about to ask Yuuri to remove them too when said raven put the palm of his hand on the trapped bulge and gently rubbed it once.

"A-ah Ahhh! Y-Yuuri!"

He jerked at the light contact; he was already painfully hard at this point. He didn't want to cum in his underwear and Yuuri only looked on at him in a haze. He pressed down on it slightly harder adding just a bit more pressure, but it hurt Wolfram since he needed his release, he squinted his eyes shut.

"D-D-DAMMIT YUURI!"

He was now shaking all over trying to hold himself back. He was both relieved and unbelievably angered when Yuuri removed his hand. Before he could open his eyes, his underwear was quickly removed and he hissed at the feeling of the air hitting his arousal. Yuuri looked at the now twitching member strangely, and when Wolfram saw his look he was confused. What was wrong?

"Y-Yuuri? Wha-what's the ma- AAHHH!"

Before he could ask what was wrong, Yuuri had taken Wolfram into his mouth whole and was suckling lightly. The warmth and feeling caused him unbelievable pleasure, but he wasn't sure Yuuri wanted him to cum in his mouth.

"Y-you can't… I-I've g-gotta a AAHH!"

Wolfram's eyes flashed white as he unconsciously thrust into Yuuri's mouth. Instead of stopping when he heard Wolfram's voice, he decided to suck harder and bob his head a couple of times. Wolfram jerked and came, hard. Yuuri managed to swallow almost all of it before he had to back up for breath.

Wolfram wasn't even able to open his eyes. He could barely process anything from what had just happened. His heart pounded against his chest as he tried to recover from his euphoria. He didn't even feel it when something rubbed against his hole. He didn't feel it as one of Yuuri's fingers slipped into him. He only barely registered it when Yuuri slid in a second finger and began scissoring his entrance.

His eyes flickered open as he realized that Yuuri hadn't even come yet. He had been so focused on how much pleasure he had been receiving, he hadn't realized that Yuuri had still been wearing his underwear most of the time!

"Y-Yuuri" he breathed "I'm sorry…"

Yuuri didn't stop moving his fingers as he prepared his blonde.

"For what?"

"F-for coming before you…"

Yuuri gave a small laugh and leaned over to kiss Wolfram. Wolfram's member twitched to life as he tasted himself mixed with Yuuri. Yuuri pulled back and smiled at the one he loved.

"If I cared about that, then I wouldn't have done it like that silly."

Before Wolfram could respond, he saw stars and jerked away from Yuuri's fingers. He found it, the spot he had been looking for. Wolfram was a bundle of moans and pure bliss as Yuuri massaged and tortured his prostate with his fingers. Once Yuuri both felt Wolfram was prepared, and couldn't take waiting anymore, he pulled his fingers out.

Yuuri yanked down his underwear quickly and bit his lip to keep from yelping at the cool air around him. It took much more energy than he had to lean back over Wolfram who was still whimpering from the loss of his fingers. Yuuri hated himself for it, but he couldn't wait any longer.

He pushed himself in with one thrust, both of them gasping from the pure pleasurable pain. Yuuri bit his lip.

"G-Gods Wolfram, you're s-so tight!"

Just those words were enough to make Wolfram's member twitch in excitement. Yuuri waited the few agonizing seconds until Wolfram let him know he was ready by moving against him eagerly. Yuuri pulled back and pushed in repeatedly, getting quicker each thrust. It didn't take long for Wolfram and Yuuri to set a pace that was both comfortable and agonizingly pleasurable for both of them.

Soon Yuuri found Wolfram's prostate causing the blonde to jerk around and say unintelligible things. Yuuri pulled back and rammed into it harshly a few times before Wolfram's back arched and he came with his mouth open in a silent scream. The walls around Yuuri's member clamped down harshly and Yuuri only managed to thrust roughly in once more until he came deep into Wolfram.

As they both collapsed onto the bed, Yuuri on top of Wolfram, they panted heavily. Yuuri used his last remaining energy to roll off of Wolfram and pull the blanket over the top of them. Wolfram tilted to the side and lethargically snuggled with Yuuri.

"I love you so much Yuuri."

Yuuri put an arm around Wolfram, pulling him closer under the blanket.

"I love you too, my Wolf."

Sleep soon claimed the two boys with soft and content smiles on their faces.

…LEMON!

Anon: It's a LITTLE late for a warning _now_ don't ya think?

Oh I don't care. This Fan-Fiction is rated Mature anyway, people can deal with it.

Anon: Didn't you have an announcement to make or something?

OH YEAH! *clears throat*

**ATTENTION READERS!  
There is an amazing story I am co-writing with my friend 'TheMoonAndStarsLove' called Amazing Anime Adventures! Part One READ IT! The story is an interactive type story, meaning whatever you say in the reviews section is put into action within the pages. It literally runs on reviews and therefore; the more the merrier!**

****If you read it, I'll be your best friend~

Della: HEY!

Oh, right... um... I'll be your good friend?

Della: Yeah! _I'm_ your best friend!

*sigh* yes you are Della, Yes you are.


	19. Chapter 19

~~Time Skip~~

It was Yuuri's 19th birthday and he was anything but excited. He was incredibly nervous, but luckily he had the one he loved by his side. Wolfram was the same size as ever, but Yuuri was a bit taller and looked a bit more mature. Wolfram would argue that he was still the same wimp though.

"Yuuri, don't worry okay? I'm sure it'll be fine!"

"Easy for you to say! You never had to go through it!"

Wolfram flinched back from the shout, he knew it was true. Yuuri immediately felt bad for raising his voice.

"Wolf you know I didn't mean it like that. I'm just really nervous. What if I mess up?"

Wolfram scoffed and crossed his arms, he hadn't matured much either.

"Yuuri, it is IMPOSSIBLE for you to mess up! It's not something like that!"

"Oh sorry, I didn't realize you went through this!" Wolfram winced at his tone and the fact that it was true, pure demons didn't need to go through it.

"Yuuri." Wolfram slowly wrapped his arms around Yuuri from behind him comfortingly. Yuuri couldn't help but relax a little bit in his arms. "You're 19 now, that's when half-demons have to choose what they want for their life. You need to officially decide whether you want to age like a demon or a human…" Wolfram bit his lip and Yuuri leaned back into Wolfram's embrace.

"You know I want to live as long as I can so I can be with you." Wolfram blushed at Yuuri's sincerity.

Yuuri was about to turn around and kiss his beloved blonde but froze when an angry looking Gwendal rounded the corner. He had already been caught once this past week with a PDA violation. They jumped apart as Gwendal pulled Yuuri up by the arm and began to drag him away.

"Y-yes Gwendal?"

"You need to be getting ready, _not_ be flirting with my little brother." While Yuuri was led away from Wolfram, he couldn't help but turn back and wink at him. They were both lucky Gwendal hadn't caught the exchange, he was already angry enough.

"Heika, please tell me you already know what you're going to say?" Yuuri nodded at Conrad who seemed a bit relieved, but at the same time he was upset. Yuuri didn't correct him for calling him Heika. "Okay, then why are you so worried?"

"I'm worried what people will think…"

"Well do you plan on telling the truth? If you just say what you mean honestly then nothing can go wrong." Yuuri looked at Conrad thankfully.

"What was it like? When you did it I mean."

"Hmm… Not very many people came to my ceremony, but it was nice. All you have to do is say what you need to say and make your choice." Yuuri still looked nervous. "Don't worry though, we support you all the way." Yuuri only hoped they would once he had made his announcement.

Yuuri was waiting to walk onto a stage area to speak. Normally such a ceremony wouldn't be as big of a deal, but since he _was_ the king after all… well, there were a lot of people present. Murata was up on the stage saying a few words about 'coming of age' and 'the choices of one's life' and Yuuri couldn't help but wonder when his friend had learned so many big words. Then he realized that Ulrike probably wrote his speech for him.

Before Yuuri knew it Murata was off the stage and standing by him. He patted his shoulder reassuringly.

"Hey, good luck. If you get nervous just imagine them in their underwear." Yuuri glared at Murata.

"How high of a percentage of the attendees are nobles? Because then I'd have to imagine them all in thongs you idiot!" Murata broke down in laughter.

"Yuuri, you know what I meant! Just go out there okay? And good luck buddy." Murata gave him a thumbs-up before shoving him up the first two steps. It was lucky that Yuuri was able to regain his footing by the last step so he could walk out onto the stage _without_ looking the part of the idiot he felt he portrayed well.

Yuuri fought with every bit of confidence he had, and yet was still losing. The large group of people staring at him wasn't a bother; no he held meetings often now. It didn't even bother him that what he said held a large magical meaning and bound him to be demon or human for life. No, it bothered him that Gwendal and Conrad were watching.

He was about to choke on his introducing words as he approached the middle of the stage when he finally saw Wolfram. Yuuri hadn't realized that he had been looking for the blonde in the crowd until he saw him out of the corner of his eye, standing backstage with Murata. Yuuri relaxed and almost laughed as Murata showed Wolfram how to do a 'thumbs up.' Wolfram was no doubt trying to figure out why that was necessary.

Yuuri turned back to the crowd and smiled. He was ready.

"Hello, and thank you for being here with me on my 19th birthday." He had to stop for a moment due to the fact that a few people were cheering and a few others were telling them to be quiet.

"Today is the day in every half-demons' life where they have to choose the path they want for their life, that they would choose to be demon or human. As important as that choice is, there is another choice I wish to announce today as well which I believe to be a far more important decision." The crowd went silent. A choice more important than if their king would live another 80 years as opposed to hundreds? What could it be?

"I choose, if Shinou be willing, to live my life as a full-blooded mazoku." Yuuri paused as Murata came up on the stage and nodded. The crowd began to cheer but Yuuri held up his hand until they quieted down. "Another part of how I choose to live my life, a more important part to me, is how I will spend the years I have to come." There were a few murmurs in the crowd. Murata was backstage with Wolfram again and they were both looking at Yuuri curiously.

"Most of you know about the events that followed my ascension to the throne a few years ago, including my proposal to Wolfram Von Bielefeld. I also know that many of you have questioned the validity of said proposal so I am ready to set things straight." Several breaths were held around the room and Wolfram had gone slightly pale.

"I was too young to marry when I proposed, too much of a child. I am now older and yet still have many years in front of me. I wish to announce that I am in love with Wolfram and plan on marrying him as soon as I am able. That is, if he shall still have me." Several gasps and squeals rang throughout the room as Yuuri looked over to see Wolfram's reaction.

As Yuuri silently hoped that Wolfram wouldn't be mad at this form of re-proposal, Wolfram's face was turning a deep pink. This was the first time Yuuri had actually recognized their relationship in public, not to mention in front of so many people… and he said MARRY! Wolfram realized Yuuri was looking at him and the blonde rushed forward without a second thought.

"Yes of course Yuuri!" Yuuri stumbled backwards a bit when Wolfram collided into him with a large hug. Several gasps were heard but after a moment applause broke out.

After the clapping started, Wolfram realized that he had just hugged Yuuri so blatantly in front of hundreds of people. He was about to let go in embarrassment when Yuuri returned the hug. They then let go and walked off of the stage. Once out of view Wolfram pulled Yuuri to the side and a single tear fell down his face.

"Really Yuuri? You want to marry me?"

"I've told you that before Wolf. I love you and I don't care who knows it." Wolfram grabbed the sides of Yuuri's head and pulled him closer for a loving kiss. It didn't take long for it to deepen.

"AH-HEM!" The two boys jumped apart with red faces at Murata's outburst. "As attractive as that is, I'm pretty sure you said something to me once about not watching you… And we're about to have company."

Less than five seconds later Gwendal, Conrad, and Lady Cheri all came into the area with completely different expressions on their faces. Anger, worry, and adoration respectively. Yuuri then did what Yuuri's do best, he wimped out.

"With all that said, I believe some preparations are in order! You take care of it from this end and I- er, we'll be back okay?" Yuuri grabbed Wolfram's hand and ran away.

"Yuuri, what-"

"My mom wants to help plan the wedding right? She'd kill me if I excluded her!" Wolfram nodded knowingly, the wrath of a Miko/Jennifer/Mama Shibuya was one to be reckoned with but… He just couldn't get over the fact that Yuuri was actually going through with it! He did worry though, would he be forced to wear a dress?

So now a question for the reviewers… Dress or no dress? Any ideas for the wedding? I'd be happy to look over any and all ideas! Even though I have the majority planned out already, I simply love external input! The main flexible detail is 'Will Wolfram be wearing a dress, or not?'  
R&R


	20. Chapter 20

Weddings in Shin Makoku are much different than those held on earth. In Shin Makoku the betrothed would each exchange bracelets and sign papers, there was only a reception or ceremony in general if they were nobles and people were to attend the union. Seeing as Yuuri was from Japan it would make sense for them to try and merge a traditional Japanese wedding into Shin Makoku tradition right? Definitely not.

Miko (Jennifer) Shibuya swore that she was going to have at least one of her babies in an American style wedding dress due to her abnormal love of America. Yuuri and Wolfram wouldn't have been able to argue if they tried, and it was eventually decided that Wolfram would be in a dress and Yuuri could either be in a dress as well or wear a suit. (He choose a suit.)

Yuuri had tried to go with Wolfram dress-shopping but his mother forbade it. She said something like 'Yuu-chan, it is bad luck to see the bride's wedding dress before the wedding!' and he left it at that. He had gone suit shopping and ring shopping with his father. By the time they were all ready to head back for Shin Makoku, Shori had come to terms that his baby brother (who was now technically older than him) was getting married to another man, and he gave him his best wishes just like everyone else.

Everything had been brought in water-tight bags to Shin Makoku, aside from the people obviously, and they arrived at the castle with little trouble. Yuuri was lucky Murata had helped him or else he never would have survived bringing so many people. (Not to mention so much stuff.) He ended up only sleeping for half a day this time.

Plans were made, invitations were sent, and people from all over the world came to see the union.

Shinou's Palace - Wedding Day

Yuuri straightened the white tie on his black suit and looked in the mirror at himself. He hoped he didn't look as nervous as he felt. Suddenly a hand patted him on the shoulder making him jump in surprise.

"Geez little brother, you'd think you would have seen me in the mirror! How's it coming?" Yuuri rolled his eyes and pushed Shori's hand off of his shoulder.

"It's coming. How long do I have before I need to go out there?"

"Hmm…" Murata stuck his head in the doorway and grinned at Yuuri jovially.

"You better hurry up Your Highness, it's almost time!" Yuuri gulped and stumbled to fix his hair, not even bothering to tell Murata to call him by his name.

"Good to see you friend of my little brother. I'm going to take my seat now; I'll leave him to you." Murata responded with a short nod and made his way into the room. Yuuri sighed at their behavior before returning to his original concerns.

"Murata, I don't know what I-" Murata patted Yuuri on the back and for once gave him a smile that wasn't joking or mischievous. It was kind and reassuring.

"Pre-wedding jitters Shibuya. You've been over this and I'm sure it'll be fine okay? Remember this one thing if you forget all the others; this day is for you and Wolfram. Nobody else." Yuuri smiled and surprised Murata with a friendly hug.

"Thanks. I appreciate it." As Yuuri hurried out of the room Murata smirked and followed him a bit more slowly.

"Aaannnddddd that's why I'm not helpful too often, can't have everyone thinking I'm nice now can I?" Yuuri laughed and as they walked down the hallways of the palace to the courtyard where the wedding was to be held.

Yuuri stood at the front section of the courtyard, underneath where an arch had been erected. The arch was covered in different flowers, though a large majority of them were Beautiful Wolframs and Gentle Yuuris. Nearby sat Ulrike who was playing a traditional Shin Makoku melody on what looked like a harp, it sounded very beautiful.

Yuuri was trying not to look nervous so he decided to look at the people who were there to support him. Both front rows, separated by the aisle, held his family. On the left his mother and father sat holding hands; Shori sat near them and Yuuri held back a laugh at how so many people were shamelessly checking him out. (A double-black _and_ the brother of the king? Yuuri wouldn't be surprised if his brother was slapped sometime that afternoon.)

On the right side, Gwendal, Conrad, and Lady Cheri sat next to Greta. Yuuri couldn't believe how much Greta had grown up, it just wasn't fair! She shouldn't be wearing such a womanly dress; he'd have to have a talk with whoever said she could wear a V-neck! He also made a note to himself of every boy who checked her out. (He'd save that knowledge for later; maybe murder wasn't the worst solution in the world after all.)

Yuuri kept a small smile on his face as he looked out at the rest of the people who were in attendance. He was glad to see that some foreign nations were there to visit as well as many others since it was an open invite… although that didn't do much to make him less nervous. He suddenly felt slightly bad that they didn't have enough chairs but he couldn't do anything about that now.

Ulrike suddenly stopped playing the tune she was playing and started to play a different one as murmurs were heard through the crowd. Yuuri's gaze flew down the aisle as he saw the doors where Wolfram was supposed to come through open. He fought rather hard to keep his jaw from dropping.

Wolfram was gorgeous. He came through the doors wearing a delicate white dress with black floral lace all around his waist and around the short sleeves. The dress fell right down to his ankles and revealed that he was wearing simple black sandals underneath it. He was wearing a white headband with a black rose on it and his blonde hair was done up in curls. Yuuri couldn't help but feel inadequate and yet like the luckiest being in the world.

Wolfram's green eyes finally met ones of black as he walked towards the stage slowly and his face turned a certain shade of pink that Yuuri always found adorable. Once up to the stage Yuuri put out his hand to assist Wolfram up the step. When Wolfram put one hand in Yuuri's, he then noticed that Wolfram was also wearing sheer gloves on his hands.

Once on the stage Wolfram gave Yuuri a small smile as they turned to face a black wall. A few whispers were heard in the crowd before suddenly a blonde man popped out of the floor with a grin making a few people jump or shout in surprise. Yuuri groaned.

"As glad as I am you are willing to do this for us Shinou, why did you have to make such an entrance?" Yuuri whispered to the spirit in front of him.

"Because it's more fun that way." He whispered back.

Yuuri knew without a doubt that Murata had gotten his mischief-making tendencies from this man, but he believed Shinou was still more mature than Murata in some ways. Shinou cleared his throat and took the paper from Ulrike who handed it to him. He skimmed over it and tossed it to the ground making Yuuri sweat-drop… Maybe he spoke too soon.

"Too many words."

Yuuri felt like he was going to die, if the man in front of him screwed this up then- Yuuri's thoughts came to a halt when he felt Wolfram grab his hand and squeeze it slightly. He turned and all of his nervousness simply vanished when he saw the smile on his fiancé's face. That's right, it didn't matter. Today was about the two of them and nobody else. Yuuri squeezed his hand back and returned the smile. It would work out one way or another.

"We are all here today because of one thing and one thing alone. The union of Yuuri Shibuya the 27th maoh of Shin Makoku, and his fiancé Wolfram Von Bielefeld…" Shinou looked at Murata awkwardly as he came up and handed Shinou a box. "Huh?" Yuuri sighed, if the original king had just read the paper…

Yuuri took the box and smiled as he pulled out two rings and two bracelets. Wolfram gasped as Yuuri put the ring on Wolfram's finger. Each ring was a matching silver band with one emerald and one black diamond next to each other. The bracelets each were simple silver and had the Japanese characters for love and marriage inscribed on them. Once they were on Shinou made a face that said 'Oh, right I knew that…' and continued.

"Ah, the traditional Shin Makoku bracelets and matching rings as well. They have been exchanged now and… what?" Murata was shoving Shinou aside.

"Get off." Shinou pouted at Murata's insistent whisper. "You didn't read the message so get!" he hissed under his breath so only the occupants of the stage could hear.

Shinou finally left and Murata cleared his throat. Yuuri would have thanked the gods that someone saved him from Shinou, but in Shin Makoku you were supposed to thank Shinou… Someone's logic was flawed somehow.

"In the traditional way of weddings where his majesty Yuuri is from, it is customary for each of you to recite your vows now. Wolfram you may go first." Yuuri smiled and turned to Wolfram. Neither of them had shared their vows yet, so it was exciting.

"I, Wolfram Von Bielefeld, take you to be my husband, to share the good times and hard times side by side. I humbly give you my hand and my heart as I pledge my faith and love to you. Just as the rings and bracelets we exchanged today are circles without end, my love for you is eternal. Just as they are made of precious things, my commitment to you is priceless." Yuuri's heart jumped a bit in his chest hearing those words spoken from the heart.

"Wolfram, with all my love, I take you to be my husband. I will love you through good and the bad, through joy and the sorrow. I will try to be understanding, and to trust in you completely. Together we will face all of life's experiences and share one another's dreams and goals. I promise I will always be honest with you, kind, patient, and forgiving. But most of all, I promise to be a true and loyal friend to you. I love you." It was a good thing that Wolfram had gone first seeing as he was now shedding a few tears.

"Then by the power vested in me by you, I now pronounce you married by the legal ways of earth… but you still have to sign some things later and-" Murata stopped rambling due to the glare Miko was shooting at him. He quickly cleared his throat. "You may kiss!" He squeaked.

Yuuri and Wolfram leaned forward almost perfectly in sync and gently kissed each other as the crowd oohed and awed. They broke apart and looked out at the crowd with smiles.

Miko was crying tears of joy freely while her husband patted her on the back and Gunther was also crying freely, Gwendal on the other hand was trying to hide his tears. It was all just too adorable for the seasoned soldier. Greta and Lady Cheri were talking to each other excitedly about something or other and Shori was coming up to the stage with a smile.

Yuuri was trying to think of a reason why his brother would be joining them, but he realized what it was once his brother revealed a bouquet of roses from behind his back. He handed them to Wolfram and turned to the crowd as they looked on questioningly.

"On earth it is a tradition for the bride, or in this case Wolfram, to throw a bouquet behind them into the crowd. Whoever catches the bouquet is said to be the next person who will be married." At this the was a short pause before a ton of women squealed and flocked to the area right in front of the stage, including Lady Cheri.

Wolfram smiled and turned around to face away from the girls. He remembered Mama saying something about that. A few squeals were heard as he launched it into the air behind him. Now, normally the flowers wouldn't go so far, in fact they wouldn't go far at all… But Wolfram was a trained soldier, so of _course_ they flew all the way across the room.

Wolfram turned around to watch where they landed along with Yuuri. They did a couple of flips before landing right in the lap of a brunette princess.

"W-wh-what?! NO WAY! UH-UH!" Yuuri was fuming and Wolfram had to hold him back with all of his strength as Greta squealed and jumped up holding the flowers.

"Come on Yuuri; let her have them she has to grow up sometime! She caught them fair and square!"

"Nuh-uh! I'm the king, and I say she's not allowed to grow up!" Yuuri was struggling, and failing, to get away from the blonde's grasp.

"Let. Her. Go!" Wolfram grunted as he pulled Yuuri away from the stage and wedding area.

Yuuri pouted as Wolfram practically ended up carrying him away from the processions and into the garden. He finally stopped and let go of Yuuri once he was sure he wasn't going to leave. Yuuri continued to pout.

"That wasn't really fair you know. Dragging me away when you know you're stronger than me."

"Only physically stronger wimp... and I _wouldn't_ be if you just kept up with your training!" Yuuri sighed and gave Wolfram his signature wimpy smile.

"Ah, you love me anyway." Wolfram smiled and nodded.

"Like I could stop loving my husband just because he was a wimp." Yuuri grinned and looked up at the clouds that were forming overhead.

"Husband huh? I like the sound of that." Yuuri had to put his face down due to the sudden rain that began to soak their clothes. Wolfram jumped and made a move to run away before Yuuri grabbed his wrist to stop him.

"Yuuri! Let me go! We have to get inside!" Wolfram was trying to keep the water from getting in his eyes as he stared at Yuuri who was just standing there with a dumb smile on his face.

"Why?" The water had all but soaked through their clothes; Yuuri's suit was already sticking to him and... Wolfram's thin dress was clinging to his skin and hugging his form seductively. Yuuri could see the outline of Wolfram's entire body thanks to the cold rain.

"Yuuri, the rain is cold and it's running the beautiful dress mama got me!"

"You don't need a dress to be beautiful Wolfram." Yuuri's voice made Wolfram shiver as he put his hands around the blonde's jaw. He leaned in and kissed Wolfram tenderly making the blonde all but forget about the rain.

Wolfram's arms found their way around Yuuri's shoulders as Yuuri's hands trailed down Wolfram's chest. Yuuri linked his arms around Wolfram's waist and pulled him closer. They would never know how long they stood there in each other's arms, kissing in the rain.

**- THE END -**

*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*

Well I hope you liked the ending to 'I L-Love Him?' even if my take on a wedding was a bit different than what you might have been expecting. This chapter actually took me a really long time and ended up being longer than any other chapter I've ever written. Just slightly over 3,000 words! o(^_^)o ~YAY I FEEL AWESOME~

Okay so a few notes on this chapter;

As you most likely figured out already, in the voting it was decided that Wolfram _would_ wear a dress. It was basically 4:3 in the voting when I wrote the chapter. Four people said 'yes dress' one person said 'absolutely no dress' and two people suggested I make a traditional Shin Makoku outfit that looked like a dress or have him wear a kimono. Due to Yuuri's mom's obsession with America (like I said in the beginning) I felt it better to make it closer to an American-style wedding… Also it was much easier since I'm American .

I said "Beautiful Wolframs and Gentle Yuuris" but I'm not sure what the actual name for Yuuri's flower was or if there ever was one. Just know that they look really pretty in the arch above the wedding scene.

Also, I didn't forget the cake, it's huge and delicious and it has two guys on top. I just _really_ wanted to end the scene with them kissing, and Wolfram's dress was clinging to him so attractively and… well that scene was kind of a bonus to anyone who wanted that little extra. (Yes Yuuri could see the 'Noble Underwear' that Wolfram was wearing through the wet dress. It was very sexy.)

If anyone was wondering, no Yuuri _doesn't_ kill any suitors later that day… but he does secretly send some people to spy on… I mean watch over Greta when she's not with him. o.0

OKAY, so that about sums up the story, if I forgot anything either PM me or put it in the comments please! Also, let me know what you thought if you feel like typing a few words below in the 'review' box! And don't be sad that it's over, I have another Yuuram story that I'm in the process of writing! I'll post the beginning of it soon enough and you'll have another one to look at!

Lots of love to my readers and reviews, those who have followed me and supported me these few months and everybody who believes in happy endings!


End file.
